


The Strongest Warrior I Know

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: The Knights of Sea and Fire (Caspar x Byleth Stories) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Background linhardt/Petra, Bernadetta - Freeform, Brief Mention of Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Caspar is bad with emotions, Caspar would make a fantastic father, Dorthea, F/M, Ferdinand - Freeform, Fluff, HAPPY ENDINGS ONLY IN THIS HOUSE, Implied Sexual Content, Linhardt is a little shit, Near character death, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, This entire fic is me forcing Loving Dad Caspar on the fandom, Yuri, but everyone is okay I promise, mild violence, oh and sothis is alive with byleth because I said so, silver snow, sothis - Freeform, ten years after silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Ever since Rhea's death ten years ago, Caspar and Byleth have been traveling across Fodlan. After all their adventures, they decide to settle down with Linhardt. It's a good thing too- Byleth finds out some startling news, causing her and Caspar to be even more careful.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Knights of Sea and Fire (Caspar x Byleth Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771783
Comments: 45
Kudos: 47





	1. The Vagrants

The sound of metal clashed in her ears. They had tried to reason with them, but these men just wouldn’t listen. The crowd of bandits dwindled, but the stragglers that still stood would not fall without a fight. 

Byleth whipped her sword around, the metal segments twisting around one of the bandit’s legs. He fell prone with a hard thud, his own blade stabbing deep into his hip. She drug the man close and retracted her sword. Before the man could react, she delivered a swift slice through the heart. Even those who hurt others deserved a quick death. 

She looked up, seeing Caspar reeling back for a punch. Even in his bulky armor, he managed to be the most breathtaking man Byleth had ever seen. He landed a punch with all of his weight behind it right into a man’s face, the bandit stumbling to the ground. He wasn’t dead- but with a blow like that, he would be knocked out for a long while. 

Caspar looked up at Byleth, wearing his award-winning smile. He could weaponize that twinkle in his eye if he was more charismatic. But it quickly faded as his entire face dropped. He charged forward, yelling her name. It snapped Byleth out of her daydream, the last bandit holding a blade behind her, ready to strike. She dodged out of the way, Caspar tackling the man with his shoulder and throwing him to the ground. Byleth raised her blade and sunk it into the bandit’s chest. They both let out a relieved sigh. 

“Thanks. That was reckless of me.” Byleth took her sword back, sliding it back into its sheath. 

“Yeah, I’m supposed to be the reckless one here!” Caspar playfully pushed Byleth’s arm. “Are you hurt?” 

“Just a few scratches. You?” 

“Same. Probably a sizable bruise on my arm, but that’s pretty normal.” 

Byleth smirked. “I’ll take it. We should respond back to Wethford.” 

Caspar nodded, taking the lead. The town wasn’t far- the duo followed those bandits after they had ransacked an inn. The town was tiny and cozy, a self-sufficient haven for vagabonds like themselves. It was clear that most, if not all, of the residents were of lower status, leading to most of the buildings being warped and deteriorating. The biggest building was the inn, with a small sign out front with the town’s name engraved. Caspar laid out what the bandits had stolen on the counter of the inn’s bar, a young woman almost in tears. It wasn’t even that much, but they could tell it was all the inn had. 

“Th-thank you so much!” The girl bowed deeply. “Those men have been attacking us for some time now… it’s such a relief to know that they’re gone. I can’t thank you enough!” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it!” Caspar waved her off, but Byleth could see the blush rising on his cheeks. “It’s what me and my wife here do- we travel around and help who we can. I’m just glad we came in time to see them running outta here.” 

“I’m still in your debt! Please, take a room here for free tonight.” 

“Oh, we shouldn’t”- 

“Please do! I’m sure you two could use some rest after your travels. It’s the least I can offer.” 

Caspar looked over at Byleth, who shrugged in response. “It is getting dark out.” 

“True…” Caspar looked out a window at the setting sun. “Alright! We’ll take it.” 

“Ah, thank you!” The girl nodded, pulling out a key from under the bar. “It’s just upstairs. Please let me know if you need anything at all!” 

Caspar and Byleth smiled a thank you and took the key, heading up to their room. It was small, unsurprisingly, but the dark wooden interior had a certain charm to it. Caspar immediately stripped off his heavy armor, gently laying it against a wall. “So we’re paying for the room, right?” 

“And then some.” Byleth nodded, already hiding a small pile of golden coins on a desk. The woman would never let them pay upfront, so hiding it for her to find later would have to do. 

“Cool.” Caspar stretched his arms over his head, free of the heavy weight on his shoulders. He lazily searched around the room, opening up a door to a small bathroom. “Hey, they have a washbasin in here!” 

“Really?” Byleth raised a brow. “It’s been a while since either of us have bathed in something other than a creek.” 

“I know right?” Caspar jumped giddily. “I’ll let the lady go first though, of course.” He winked. Byleth rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. 

She crossed the room, stealing a kiss on Caspar’s cheek. “I won’t be long. Don’t miss me too much.” 

“Too late.” Caspar closed the door for her. Byleth stripped off her clothes as water filled the basin, excited to relax in a bath. She took her time washing off, letting the cool water run over her sore bones and scarred skin. The texture of the sponge against her wary shoulders was like heaven. If Caspar wasn’t waiting, she could have stayed in there for hours. Too soon than she would have liked, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her as she pulled her mint green hair up into a bun. The tub drained as she dried off, throwing on her loose undergarments. Caspar was reading at the desk when she came back into the room. Byleth wrapped her arms around Caspar’s shoulders, burying her face in his neck. 

“What are you reading?” She hummed. 

“Bernie’s new book. Well, Seteth’s new book, but I’m mostly just looking at Bernie’s drawings.” 

“I forgot she sent us that!” Byleth looked closer, seeing the familiar style of watercolor across the pages. “She’s gotten better.” 

“Right? We need to catch up with her sometime.” Caspar closed the book, standing up and offering the chair. “But for now, I’m going to sit in the bath for eight hours.” 

Byleth took the seat, leaning back to look at him. “You better. I don’t want to see a speck of mud on you.” 

“Just a little mud?” Caspar held up pinched fingers. 

“No mud.” Byleth shook her head, hiding a laugh. “I didn’t leave Seteth to be ArchBishop for my husband to look like a pig sty.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“Alright, alright, fine. No mud.” Caspar snorted. She watched as he walked into the washroom. As the door closed, she rolled her eyes and spun in her chair. 

Caspar left his bag beside the desk, and she slipped the book back inside. She instead pulled out a rolled up parchment, spreading it across the table. It displayed the entirety of Fodlan, with an excessive amount of scribbles across it. Caspar had to make his own key in the corner in order to read it all. Most of it was X’s and O’s of places they have visited or want to visit. Everything was condensed to the lower east side of the map- Caspar always refused to head west. Byleth wasn’t sure why, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. She scanned what was close to Wethford, reading off the names of the other towns. Hearth Hill, Esthire, Terun… maybe she could convince him to start heading north to house Varley? That would require them stopping at house Bergliez though, and she knew he wasn’t ready for that yet. Just mentioning his brother’s name made him anxious. 

Byleth hadn’t noticed how much time passed until Caspar came back out, dramatically stretching and yelling, “Ah, that feels so much better! I don’t know how you didn’t stay in there longer, Byby.” He shuffled over and rested his chin on her head. “What’s gotcha thinking so hard?” 

“Figuring out where to go next. How about Terun? I don’t know what’s there, but I remember my father talking about it.” 

“If Jeralt spoke of it, then I trust it.” He beamed. 

“I know he spoke of it, but I don’t remember why.” Byleth emphasized. “Are you sure you trust that?” 

“Of course I do!” Caspar nodded with his whole body. “Besides, if there’s trouble there, you know who’ll show up.” He flexed his arms and kissed one of his biceps. Byleth laughed, precious music to Caspar’s ears. Any joke was worth hearing it. 

“It’s a plan then.” Byleth rolled up the map, sliding it back in the bag. She turned in her chair, somehow just now realizing that Caspar was shirtless, his damp hair framing his face, his pale blue eyes making her heart skip. Every curve, every dimple, every freckle- she was sure she had it all memorized by now. Still, years later, he managed to make her flustered without even trying. 

“So, what do you wanna do for the rest of the night? We have all this time to ourselves now!” Caspar rested a hand on his hip, happily pumping his free fist in the air. “I mean, it is late, so we can’t really go out anywhere. But we can still have some fun!” 

Byleth was still looking him over, her eyes stuttering over the hair on his chest. She shook her head, opting for looking at his toothy smile. “Well, we could train, if you want to be outside. Or we could sit around and talk about stupid things. You could tell me some more famous stories that you never seem to run out of.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing?” Caspar whined, defeated. 

“It most certainly is not. You know I love your stories.” Byleth reassured. 

That seemed to be enough to convince him as he immediately perked back up. “That’s good. Hey, maybe I could get Bernie to paint one of my stories!” 

“That would require you to write it, first.” 

“Damn it.” Caspar pursed his lips. “I forgot about that part.” 

“I could always help you.” Byleth shrugged. “It honestly could be fun.” 

“You’d do that for me?” Caspar’s smile was bright enough to light the room. 

“Of course I would.” She returned the feeling. “Although, for now, since it's so late…” Byleth glanced over at the iron bed frame, biting her lip. “It has been a long time since we’ve had a proper bed.” 

“Hell yeah! I’m so excited to fall asleep! If that makes sense?” He chuckled. “But I’m far too wired to sleep right now. If you want to, please do, I can entertain myself. I’ll probably just look over Bernie’s book more.” 

“I don’t think you’re catching my drift, Cas.” Byleth slowly stood, her arms crossed and eyes half-lidded. Caspar tilted his head like a lost puppy, clearly confused. Byleth snorted a laugh. “Think about it.” She encouraged him. Caspar blushed as he looked at the floor, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Suddenly, he jolted up, stars in his eyes. 

“Oh!” Recognition. 

“Oh?” Confusion. 

“Oh…” Admiration. He smirked, his soft eyes suddenly hungry. He snaked his arms around Byleth’s waist, pulling her close. Their faces were an inch apart, slightly tilted to allow Byleth to lean in closer. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Caspar spoke just before their lips touched. He swept Byleth into a princess carry before she could react, planting kisses all over her face and neck. Byleth couldn’t help the rush of giggles that escaped her. He laid her gently on the bed and jumped on top of her, the entire bed bouncing at the weight. They’d have to be careful with noise, the bed frame already whining with strain. Although, Caspar’s contagiously bubbly laughter would probably drown out the creaks. Byleth absentmindedly rubbed her thumbs in circles on Caspar’s arms as he pulled Byleth’s hair out of its bun. He wrapped the hair tie around his own wrist, letting her hair fall across the pillows and frame her face. 

Byleth lightly ran a hand down an old scar on his chest, a large gash running from his shoulder to his side. Memories rushed to her of that battle, when they were still living in Garreg Mach. If Linhardt hadn’t been there, he might have died… could she really keep him safe? They had been safe for all these years, but she wasn’t a white mage. She couldn’t heal him except with medical kits and a weak prayer. One mistake, and- 

Caspar took her hand in his, pressing her knuckles to his lips. “Don’t worry about all that right now.” He spoke just above a whisper, as if he could read her mind. It was rare to hear him so soft spoken, his voice becoming gravely. “Right now, it’s just me and you. Unfortunately for you.” He winked. 

“I beg to differ.” Byleth grinned, the knot in her shoulders relaxing. Her eyes searched within his, getting lost within the cloudless blue skies. Caspar leaned down close, pressing a thumb to her jaw, lips chasing the heat of her breath. 

No other words had to be said. They knew how they felt about each other, and those feelings transcended any language. Instead, they took advantage of the quiet night, thankful for the warmth they shared. 

-

“You goddamn idiot!” 

What? 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this to us! You’re so reckless!” 

Who was that? 

“You’re lucky I’m here. Tsk, I can’t believe”- 

-

Byleth shot straight up in bed, her skin coated in a thin layer of cold sweat. She looked over at Caspar, butt naked and knocked out cold. His limbs were spread out in opposite directions, drool pooling out of his mouth. Byleth took a deep breath, the silly sight calming her nerves. She silently thanked him for being a heavy sleeper, a rare sentiment while travelling. 

Byleth blinked hard, rubbing her eyes. What the hell was that dream? That voice sounded so familiar, but… it couldn’t be. 

“Sothis?” She whispered. No response. 

Byleth shook her head, laying back down. It was just a nightmare. It had to be.


	2. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Byleth make it to Terun, but are met with an unexpected visitor.

It had been about ten years since Byleth and Caspar started aimlessly traveling together. Caspar had been dead set on doing this “journey of self-discovery” after Rhea’s death, and Byleth wasn’t about to let him go alone. It took many long talks with Seteth in order to revoke being an ArchBishop, but he ultimately caved under Caspar’s endless enthusiasm. Before they left, they decided to elope late one night, overlooking the lake at Garreg Mach. The only person who knew about the ceremony was Linhardt. Even having him know was a mistake; Caspar was never able to keep a secret from his friend. The duo left the monastery soon after that night. 

The incident at the Wethford Inn was old hat for them at this point. It was incredibly common for them to run across bandits, and they were more than happy to help the less fortunate. Luckily, they often didn’t have to resort to violence. With Caspar’s bubbly personality juxtaposed with Byleth’s stoic reactions, the offending party would be inclined to listen to them. It was a coin toss whether it was because they were actually scared, or if they were too busy laughing to care. Rumors began appearing about a “Man of Sky and Sea” and a “Woman of Earth and Flame” who brought luck and happiness to all who met them. Byleth was much more humble about her title than her husband, who immediately wrote a letter to Dorthea to tell her about the fame. Something about seeing who was the “big sibling” now. 

The few weeks’ trail from Wethford to Terun was peaceful. Most weeks were like this- walking through the wilderness, admiring its beauty, talking about everything and nothing. It reminded Byleth of when she was a kid, exploring Fodlan with Jeralt. She was thankful for all that she had learned back then, and for being able to pay that information forward to Caspar now. He would have probably failed his journey within the first few days if Byleth hadn’t come along. Yet here they were together, making the most of every day they had. 

Terun was surrounded by fields of crops, the main being fuzzy stalks of wheat. The town itself was bigger than Wethford, but was still very small, no more than fifty people could have lived there. A thin river ran through the center, making the soil perfect for farm life. Free range animals lazily roamed about the area. 

“It’s a bakery town.” Byleth shook her head. “I should have known my father would talk highly of this place.” 

“Well, I’m living for it.” Caspar nudged her. “When’s the last time we had some high quality pastries? I wonder if they have muffins?” He let out a groan of pleasure with the thought. “Alright, it’s settled. I’m gonna gorge myself on desserts as soon as we find someone who sells ‘em.” 

“Just don’t make yourself sick.” Byleth smirked. “Remember Kertstead?” 

“Byby,” he drug out the nickname, “we don’t talk about Kertstead! Here, let’s make a deal: if I puke at all, even just a little bit in my mouth, I’ll buy you all the sourdough you can carry.” 

Byleth weighed her options with a hum. “Deal.” 

“Nice!” Caspar beamed. He stole a quick kiss from her lips to seal the promise. 

They casually walked through the town, sticking out like a sore thumb with their armor. But no one seemed to mind. It was common to see various visiting travelers. Vendors welcomed them with open arms, enticing them to come look at their goods and wares. Byleth and Caspar always made an attempt to talk to every single one. Often they would offer their help, leading to trades: Move some heavy supplies for a couple loaves of bread, watch children for a shopping mother for a handful of coin, and of course, get rid of any bandits for no reward at all. 

An older woman waved them over to her stand in an attempt to sell her pastries. The smells that wafted from it were indescribably delicious and sweet. Caspar zeroed in on the section of muffins, his eyes full of stars. He immediately bought several, not even bothering to ask what type they were. 

He nudged Byleth. “Anything you want?” 

She hummed as she looked over the goods. She wasn’t necessarily hungry, but… 

“Mmm, look at those sweet potato rolls! Looks delicious.” A small feminine voice echoed. 

Byleth jumped at the sound. “Did you hear that, Caspar?” 

“Hmm?” He already had a muffin in his mouth. “Hear what?” 

She shook it off. “Nevermind. I must be hearing things.” She pulled out a few coins. “A couple sweet potato rolls, please.” 

“Of course.” The woman nodded, wrapping them up in a cloth and handing them over. “Good travels, you two!” 

“Thank you.” Byleth bowed with a smile. 

“Thank you for the yummy muffins!” Caspar spoke with his mouth full. “You’re an amazing baker!” 

The woman hid a laugh as they walked away. Byleth took their hauls and packed them away. “Remember to keep some for the road.” She teased. 

“Nah, these have to be eaten asap! I don’t want ‘em getting stale.” 

“They’re not gonna go stale within a few minutes.” 

“You never know that. Someone could have placed a spell on the flour to make it go stale faster.” 

“Why in the world would someone do that?” 

“I don’t know. But we’ll never have to know, since I’m gonna eat them all before that happens.” 

“Gods, give me strength.” Byleth shook her head as she laughed. 

“Help!” A shriek from behind. The duo whipped around, seeing the woman from before being robbed. There was a tattoo on his neck, a common sign of gang members in this area. He wasn’t just planning on robbing and leaving, he was going to hurt someone. 

Byleth unsheathed her sword and sprinted forward without a second thought. She heard Caspar call out for her, but she ignored him, charging straight to the attacking man. She brought down her blade with a blinding fury. 

What she didn’t see was a knife. Neither did she see it being thrust deep into her prone stomach. 

-

Time stopped. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

“W-where am I?” 

“Where are you? Are you that dense? Do you not remember me already?” 

Byleth blinked hard. She took in the scene in front of her, of the blade covered in red. Of the terrified baker woman. Of Caspar in pure shock and terror. 

“Am I dead?” 

“No. Not yet anyway. That’s not important right now! Don’t you know who I am?” 

Byleth turned around. In front of her was a small girl, dressed in expensive robes, bright green hair flowing down her back. She had her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. 

Byleth was frozen. “Sothis?” 

The girl sighed with relief. “Good, you didn’t lose all of your wits.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Didn’t you just see yourself get stabbed?” Sothis gestured to the scene. 

“Well, yeah! But you’re the one who has been contacting me for the past few weeks, yes? Why are you here again?” 

“Because you obviously can’t take care of yourself, let alone others.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Let alone others...? Is Caspar in danger because of me?” 

“What? No. It doesn’t matter. I’m just here to time skip you back. I can’t have my vessel dying in front of a poor baker woman. It’s pathetic.” She raised her fingers to snap. 

“Wait!” Byleth stopped her. “You’re too weak for that Sothis! Caspar and I agreed that I wouldn’t try to time skip again.” 

“Do you wanna die?” She raised a brow. 

“No, but”- 

“Too bad. Doing it. Bye bye.” 

“Soth”-! 

She snapped her fingers. 

-

Byleth charged forward, her sword held in front of her to block attacks. The knife collided with it with a spark. Byleth knocked it away, shoving the man prone. She stabbed swiftly into his chest, the battle finished before it could start. 

Byleth scanned the woman for injury. “Are you alright?” 

“I-I’m fine.” She stuttered, clearly in shock. 

Caspar ran over, fear in his eyes. “Byleth! Byleth, please tell me you’re okay.” 

“I’m okay, Cas.” She awkwardly ignored him as she sheathed her sword. She couldn’t bear to make eye contact with him right now. Instead, she offered a hand to the baker. “Why don’t you pack up and go home? You’re safe now, but you’re in shock. Caspar and I will take care of this, you just get some rest.” 

The woman silently nodded. She quickly packed her things, shutting down the stand to go back home. Caspar slung the man over his shoulder. 

“Sorry we gotta leave early.” Byleth spoke. 

“It’s not your fault, By.” Caspar reassured her. “Besides, I got my muffins.” He playfully shoved her “Let’s just get this guy out from where kids can see him.” 

There was a tap on Byleth’s shoulder, making her spin around. The baker held up a towel filled with bread. “Please take it. For saving me.” 

“Oh, ma’am, it wasn’t any problem.” 

“Please.” She pushed it closer. 

Byleth’s features softened. “Thank you.” She took the offering. 

“Thank you.” She bowed and walked away with her goods. 

“See? It’s all okay.” Caspar beamed. 

“I hate when you’re right.” Byleth smiled. 

“It doesn’t happen often.” He snorted as he readjusted the man on his shoulder. “Come on.” 

— — — 

The walk out of town was uncharacteristically quiet. Caspar quickly caught on that Byleth didn’t want to talk right now, and had learned over the years to respect that wish, even if he desperately wanted to know what was wrong. They quickly took care of the body, walking aimlessly down the river. Suddenly, Byleth stumbled, Caspar catching her before she could fall. 

“You okay?” He asked, Byleth leaning into his arms. 

“I… I suddenly feel weak.” She spoke. “Can we stop?” 

“Come here.” Caspar effortlessly picked her up, carrying her over to a tree, propping her back on the trunk. As he placed her down, he noticed the large red stain on her right arm. He rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bleeding gash on her skin. 

“Oh, shit-!” Caspar’s eyes went wide. He quickly shuffled through their bags, pulling out medical supplies. He first took a small vial of blue sparkling liquid, popping open the cork and tilting Byleth’s head back. “Drink this. It’s Vulnerary.” 

She let him tip the potion back for her, it’s magic instantly making her arm numb. Caspar started tending to the wound directly, pouring some water over it before preparing some thread. 

“It’s all numb, yeah?” He asked. Byleth nodded, and Caspar got to work. He was as gentle as possible, but he was always shaky when it came to closing wounds. He made injuries, he didn’t cure them. Byleth lazily focused on the needle, barely hearing Caspar ranting as he worked. 

“I knew you were hurt! Why didn’t you tell me? You had to have felt this! Didn’t you? Did you have any idea you were stabbed? You had to have, it went so deep. This better not get infected. I wish I was more devout, maybe I could do more- but no, I’m the useless guy that lets his wife run in and get hurt while he’s stuffing his face with muffins.” He finished the stitches, bandaging her arm tight. “You lost a good bit of blood, but you’ll be alright. I’ve seen you spring back from worse. But, gods, Byleth”- 

Caspar held her shoulders, looking her directly in the face. His eyes were overflowing with worry. “You gotta tell me when you’re hurt. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, okay?” He leaned close, wrapping his arms around her, careful not to put pressure on her wound. His face buried in her neck, his warm breath giving her chills. Byleth finally snapped out of it, hugging him back. They stayed like that a moment, grateful for each other. 

Caspar let go, searching in her tired eyes. He lightly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her skin for a moment. “Promise me you're okay?” 

Byleth smiled. And then frowned. Then bit her lip with a sigh. “Cas, I need to talk to you about something.” 

Caspar sat back, eyes wide. “Oh, no. Was it me? If it was me, I apologize. A thousand times over!”

Byleth breathed a laugh. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“So you’re not leaving me?” 

“Caspar, we’re married.” 

“I never know!” 

Byleth laughed, and Caspar joined in the harmony. He held a hand on her knee. “Alright, alright, but for real. What’s going on, Byby? Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together.” 

Byleth chewed her lip. She let a moment pass, building her courage to speak. “Sothis is back.” 

“What?” Caspar jumped to his feet. 

“She… she’s been back for awhile.” 

“How long?” 

“Since Wethford?” She winced. 

“Sothis has been around for weeks and you didn’t tell me?” His voice rose steadily higher. 

“I didn’t know it was her for sure until now!”

“How didn’t you know it was her?” 

“You have an eldritch god speak to you in riddles and see what you do!” 

“At least I would tell you that there is an eldritch god speaking to me in riddles!” Caspar pulled at his hair. He took a deep breath, lowering his voice back down. “Byleth, you can’t do these things alone. The last time Sothis showed up, you almost died. You have to tell me what is going on. I love you so much, you need to talk to me.” 

Those three words were like a javelin speared directly through her heart. Caspar never said “I love you”. Of course it was obvious he did, but he never said the words. He so deeply feared rejection that he held all of his love in his chest, bottled up for it to explode in moments like these. Byleth felt her mouth get dry, realizing how badly she had hurt him. 

“I’m sorry, Caspar. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have gotten loud.” He sat back down beside her. He took her hands in his, eyes focused on her. “Start from the beginning.” 

Byleth took a deep breath. “She came to me in a dream that night in Wethford. She called me an idiot. After that, I started hearing whispers. ‘That bread looks yummy, that rabbit is cute, I’m gonna go take a nap’- normal Sothis things. And just now, with the bandit, I”- she stuttered, but pressed on, “I should have died. But I finally saw Sothis. She sent me back in time, and now we’re here.” 

Caspar was silent, taking in the information. He buried his face in a free hand, holding tight to this jaw. Completely overloaded with emotion, his whole body began to shake, starting to laugh. He curled into himself as he laughed, letting his head flop to the side to look at Byleth. “Sothis reminds me so much of Linhardt.” 

“What do you mean?” Byleth hazarded the question. 

“She just randomly appears and saves your life, she’s dripping with sarcasm, she’s lazy as hell- they even both have green hair, right?” 

Byleth snorted. “Yeah, they do.” 

“See?” He smiled. “They’re both such life-saving bastards!” He laughed more, and Byleth couldn’t help but join. It was more out of relief than anything, but it felt wonderful nonetheless. She leaned against his side, Caspar wrapping an arm around her. Nothing about this situation was funny, but it was all they could do. 

“Hey, Cas…” Byleth looked up at him as they caught their breath. “Why don’t you ever want to visit Linhardt?” 

Caspar’s face fell, his body stiffening up like a statue. He sighed, giving a weak grin. “Since it’s honesty hour, I’ll tell you.” He took his arm back, leaning his elbows against his knees. He couldn’t look Byleth in the eye. 

“Before we left Garreg Mach, me and Linhardt sat down together to talk about our plans. I, of course, had no damn idea what I was doing. All I knew was that I needed out of there, and that I needed you by my side. I told him that I was going to travel as far and wide as I could. I wanted to become the hero of the countryside.” Caspar raised his fist for emphasis, weakly letting it fall. “But Lin, he had plans for everything. He had every situation solved before it could ever be a problem. If I remember right... he decided to live on his own for a bit. He always wanted to find somewhere in nature, where it’s real warm and he could take naps outside. Sounded to me like he might find his way to Brigid. And with him being a noble with a crest, he’s bound to be in a place of authority, no matter where he goes. With that being said, he promised me- if we ever crossed paths again, he would make me his War General, no questions asked.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Byleth carefully asked. 

“No! Well, yes? Ugh, it’s just”- Caspar buried his face. “I’d be honored. To have the same status as my father did… and to protect my best friend… I couldn’t be happier. But I can’t. I- I’m scared I’m too weak. We’ve been traveling for ten years, and I don’t know if I’ve learned anything from it! And if something were to ever happen to Linhardt... I’d never forgive myself. So I can’t go there. I can’t see him.” 

“Caspar,” Byleth breathed, resting a comforting hand on his arm. She was silent a moment, trying to parse out what to say. “You know Linhardt loves you, and I’m sure he misses you just as much as we miss him. And for what it’s worth, I’ve seen you grow a lot these past ten years. Every day I think you’ve become the best man you could possibly be, and every day you prove to me that you can be even better. You would make a legendary war general, just like your father. Linhardt would be proud to have you.” 

Caspar laid a hand on top of hers. “You really believe that? 

“Of course I do. You know I would never lie to you.” Byleth squeezed his fingers. “I truly think you could help Linhardt. And if you decide you’re not ready, I know he would respect your wish, and we can enjoy a nice visit. What do you say?” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t miss this life? Of having the freedom of traveling anywhere and everywhere, whenever you wanted?” 

“We still could. Something tells me you’re not one to ever be cooped up somewhere too long.” Byleth teased. “Besides, with Sothis coming back… maybe it’s time we put down roots. It would probably be safer, right?” 

A smile crept across his face. “Yeah. Yeah! You know what, let’s do it!” Caspar dragged over their bag, pulling out the map. His heart sank as he realized how far east they had traveled. “So uh, do you think Terun has horses we could borrow?” 

Byleth chuckled. “I’m sure we can hitch rides here and there. I’m not worried. We have all the time we need to get there.” 

“Right!” Caspar nodded, filled with newfound vigor. He jumped to his feet, offering a hand to Byleth. She took it, pushing up to stand beside him. A faint wind blew past. 

“Did you hear that?” Byleth whipped her head around. 

“No? What was it?” 

Her shoulders relaxed. “I think Sothis just said ‘finally’.”


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Byleth find Linhardt, along with another old friend.

It took months to finally reach Linhardt. They borrowed several horses, took many detours, helped anyone they could, and defeated any thieves in their path. But their determination never faded- they were both too headstrong to change any plan they made. Some people they helped even had information on where to find Linhardt. He really had moved to Brigid, and was said to be enjoying their culture. He had even helped their economy, helping Brigid officials adopt a similar economy to Fódlan. People said he was often found in the palace, which was a small shock to Caspar and Byleth. 

Caspar shook like a leaf as they arrived. Byleth took his hand in hers. “You sure you’re ready?” 

He gulped hard and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready. I think. I also might faint.” 

“I’ve got you.” Byleth squeezed his hand. “Just follow me. We’re here to see a friend, that’s all.” 

He nodded again. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

Byleth led them up the stairs to enormous double doors. Two guards stood vigilant in front, crossing their spears as they came close. “State your names.” 

“Caspar and Byleth Von Bergliez.” Byleth spoke smoothly. 

“Bergliez?” The guards looked at each other for a moment. They lowered their spears, bowing deeply to the duo. One guard opened the door as the other entered, gesturing for them to follow. “Come along, we’ve been directed to have you meet immediately with Linhardt Von Hevring.”

“Does he know we’re here?” Caspar whispered to Byleth. She shrugged, pulling them both inside. They walked through the labyrinth of halls, all having a sweet rustic aesthetic about them. Tapestries and paintings littered the walls, and colorful tiles and windows filled the rooms with rainbow light. It was easily the most beautiful place either of them had ever seen. Soon enough, they came up to an office room, the guard stopping in his tracks. 

“Please excuse me one moment.” He carefully entered the room. Caspar’s hand was sweating as his whole body shook. Byleth just held him close, quietly cooing for him to stay calm. She hadn’t seen him this nervous in a long time. Or perhaps it was excitement? It was hard to tell. 

“You know what? It’s been fun. But I think we should go back.” Caspar’s words slurred together. 

Byleth held tighter to his hand. “You’re not turning back now.” 

Caspar whimpered, then sighed. “You’re right, you’re right. As always.” He gulped down the anxious lump forming in his throat. 

The guard suddenly came out of the room, gesturing to the door. “Please come inside.” 

Byleth looked at Caspar, who nodded. They stepped inside the room together, the guard closing the door behind them. It was supposed to be an office, but it looked more like a library. Books and parchments were thrown everywhere. It was impossible to see the difference of the floor and the walls, every inch covered in data and gadgets. A mattress with several blankets and pillows seemed out of place there, nestled underneath a windowsill. There were two separate desks, but it was obvious only one person worked here. And that person stood front and center, comparing an image on the wall to the book in his hand. His dark green hair fell down the length of his back in a loose ponytail, two small braids running down either side of his face. He wore baggy clothes, unclear if he was actually still in his pajamas. He barely looked up from his studies as he heard footsteps. 

“Ah yes, wonderful to see you.” His voice was dreadfully monotone. 

“L-Linhardt?” Caspar stuttered. 

He took a double take before finally snapping his book shut. “Oh, it really is you, Caspar! I didn’t believe them when I heard your name. And I see you’re still with Byleth- that’s quite the shock as well. Any way it goes, it took you two long enough to finally visit.” 

“At least sound happy, you asshole!” Caspar reached his limit, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He ran up to his childhood friend, hugging him tight. Linhardt chuckled as he patted Caspar’s back. 

“I am happy, Cas. You had no idea how worried I was about you. What a friend you are, ignoring my letters for ten years! I thought you were as good as dead.” He leaned his head into Caspar’s shoulder. 

Byleth stayed silent, happily watching the reunion. After many minutes, they finally tore themselves apart, Caspar wiping off his face with his sleeve. Linhardt even had a few tears fall, the smallest smile plastered on his face. He turned to Byleth, his arms open. “And you, my dear professor.” 

Byleth shook her head, accepting the hug. “Please, you’re not learning anything from me anymore. Just call me Byleth.” She squeezed at his hands as they parted. “It’s so nice to see you again, Lin. I’m glad you’re well.” 

“As to you. Oh, and I know of someone else who would love to see your company.” Linhardt addressed the guard, still awkwardly standing at the door. “Reginald, could you bring up my wife?” 

“You’re married?” Caspar gasped, his eyes wide. 

“It’s a woman?” Byleth raised a brow. 

Lin hummed a laugh. “It’s a surprise. It will be just a moment.” 

“We have so much to catch up on…” Caspar shook his head. 

“Oh, I’m quite sure of that.” Lin chuckled. “About ten years worth of information, I believe. You know, it would have been so much easier if you had just sent letters.” 

“I- well, I”- Caspar quickly became flustered, fumbling over his words. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?” 

“Of course.” He smirked. 

As the men bickered, Byleth heard footsteps running closer. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a small boy with even darker green hair than Lin’s ran through the room. He giggled the entire time, clinging onto Linhardt’s leg. 

“Benci!” A tired woman called after the boy. “You shouldn’t run ahead of”- 

A gorgeous warrior woman entered the room. Her purple hair was intricately braided, similarly colored tattoos covering her skin. Even as tired as she was, she still looked incredibly strong. Perhaps it was the army of children around her- six, including the boy with Linhardt. 

“There you are, my darling.” He spoke with a warm voice, holding the boy at his feet. 

“Petra!” Byleth said the name before she even thought. 

“Petra?” Caspar spoke at the same time, but much more confused. 

“Professor! Caspar!” Petra’s eyes shined. She ran up to Byleth, wrapping her in a tight hug. “You have made it to Brigid! I am so happy!” 

“How did you marry Petra?” Caspar spoke incredulously, still in shock. 

“Beats me. She was the one to propose, I just said yes.” 

“To be fair, I would have too.” Byleth teased. 

“Hey! By!” Caspar blushed bright red. 

“I married you, didn’t I?” Byleth smirked. 

Petra chuckled. “You are all too funny. I apologize, my English has gotten a bit rusty”- 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Byleth reassured her. “You’re in your home country. We should try to learn your language.” 

“I would be liking to help you with that greatly!” Petra beamed. “Perhaps you can also help Bodi learn the language of Fódlan as well.” 

“Hey uh”- Caspar interrupted. “Two things: first,” Caspar hugged Petra tight. “It’s seriously fantastic to see you. I’m glad you’re both well. But second,” he gestured to the kids, “why are you surrounded by small children?” 

At this, another boy tugged at his leg. Caspar looked down, his features uncannily similar to the boy holding onto Linhardt. “You look so strong!” 

Caspar laughed, the confusion on his face replaced with pride. “That’s because I am!” 

“Can you pick me up?” 

“Uh- yeah! Sure! You wanna ride on my shoulders?” Caspar offered. The boy nodded his head so rapidly it might have fallen off. Caspar snorted, holding the kid by his sides. “Ready? Lift off!” He bounced him up, letting him sit behind his head. The kid was a bit too big for doing this, but Caspar made it work with his strength. 

Petra chuckled. “That is Ivan on your shoulders.” She pointed out. “The boy by Lin is Benci, they’re twins. There’s also Bodi,” the oldest boy hiding behind her, “Erika,” the second oldest girl holding his hand, “Mia”, another girl, perhaps three years old, holding onto Petra’s hand, “and Treven,” an infant in a carrier strapped to her back. 

“They’re all so sweet.” Byleth hummed. She wiggled a finger in front of Treven, who grasped it tight with his tiny hand. 

“Yeah, they’re all cute, but,” Caspar readjusted his shoulders, holding onto Ivan’s feet, “that didn’t answer my question. Who’s are they?” 

Petra chuckled. “You have not changed a bit, Caspar.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Caspar blushed, defensive. 

“These are Petra and I’s children.” Linhardt spoke. “I thought it would be obvious.” 

“What?” Caspar’s face filled with genuine shock. “First you tell me that you’re married to Petra, and now you want me to believe you have six kids?” 

“A lot can change in ten years.” Byleth shrugged, a warm smile on her face. 

“Next you’ll say that you didn’t know Petra was the Queen of Brigid.” Linhardt teased. 

“I knew that at least! I didn’t live under a rock all this time!” 

“Could have fooled me.” 

“Hey!” Caspar’s face fell. “Wait- does that mean you’re King?” 

“That would make logical sense, wouldn’t it? And as King, I can finally make you my official War General. If you would still take my offer.” 

Caspar froze, stumbling over his words. Linhardt shared a silent look with Petra, who got the hint to leave for a moment. She raised her voice up before Caspar could. “It is a pleasure to have you stay here. Unfortunately, we were rushed up from the cafeteria, and I am sure our food is getting cold. We will talk more later.” Petra began to round up the kids. 

“I’ll join you.” Byleth took Ivan off of Caspar’s shoulders, letting him ride on hers instead. “Let’s leave the men to catch up.” 

“Byleth!” Caspar whined. 

“I’ll be around if you need me.” She pressed a kiss to his warm cheek. “I’m sure Petra could use the extra hands until then.” 

Before Caspar could complain, Petra, Byleth, and all of the children left the room. Byleth could see the mischievous grin on Linhardt’s face as she closed the door. 

— — — 

“So that’s basically what Caspar and I have been doing,” Byleth leaned across the table. “But I have to ask, how’d you end up with Linhardt?” The kids had run off to play together, leaving them with little Treven in Petra’s arms. “I would never have guessed you two would marry. To be very honest, I thought you were with Dorthea.” 

Petra chuckled. “To be fair, I was with Dorthea for a short time. But our paths were not destined to be one. She was born to be in the cities of Fodlan, performing to her heart’s content. To offer her to live in Brigid would be to clip a bird of its wings.” She shook her head. “We are still very close, though. We send letters very often. She married Ferdinand, if you can believe it.” 

“I thought she hated Ferdinand?” 

“She did. But Ferdie treats her as a goddess, and it’s exactly what she deserves. They’re incredibly happy together now. They have kids, too.” 

“Wow.” Byleth blinked, taking in the information. 

“As for Linhardt and I- he became a part of my heart before I even noticed. He moved to Brigid soon after the events at Garreg Mach, and we stayed close. He asked me to help him learn the language, and he picked it up very quickly. I would often visit his small home, and we shared countless nights sleeping along the rolling fields and counting the stars. We had much more in common than I ever imagined, and a never ending thirst for knowledge. Then one night, without any prior warning, he sat up and spoke simply, ‘Petra Macneary, I believe I’m in love with you’,” Petra looked down at Treven, pushing a lock of hair under his knitted hat. “The rest is history. He moved to the palace, he created outstanding laws, revitalized our economy, and we made a happy family.” 

Byleth felt her chest fill with warmth. It was clear how much she loved him. “I’m so happy to hear all of this. I have to ask, do you know how Bernadetta is doing? It was so hard to keep in touch with everyone- we were lucky to receive her books.” 

“Bernie? Oh, she is with Yuri, and they rule together at house Varley. Unfortunately that is all I know, but I hear that they have been very successful.” 

“That’s still wonderful to hear.” Byleth smiled. “Hopefully we can send letters to them all soon.” 

“Of course.” Petra nodded. “Do you think you will be staying?” 

“I know Caspar better than anyone. He’s been trying to talk himself out of this position that Linhardt is offering, and reassuring himself that this will be a short visit. But I would put gold down that Caspar would accept being a Stable Hand if Linhardt asked him to be. I believe we will be staying here for as long as you will have us.” 

“We would be honored.” Petra smirked. “Welcome to our family.”


	4. The Crest Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt calls on Byleth to study her rare Crest of Flames, but finds something unexpected in his research.

Byleth sleepily shuffled to the cafeteria. Her entire body was sore, but she chalked it up to sleeping in a proper bed for the first time in years. She would have to ask Caspar how he felt. He wasn’t in bed by the time she woke up, but she wasn’t surprised. He was ecstatic to start his new position. It melted her heart to see those shining stars of pure passion in his eyes. She guessed he woke up early to train and get out that extra energy. 

Instead, she was greeted by the rare sight of Caspar completely silent, concentrating on something. His nose was deep in papers as he sat crouched over the table, a plate of food left nearly untouched beside him. She carefully approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?” 

He jumped, a couple papers scattering. He frantically pulled them back, fumbling over his words. “Ah, s-sorry! Hold on,” he looked up, his shoulders relaxing. “Oh, thank the gods, it’s just you.” He collapsed his head into her chest. Byleth ran her hands through his teal hair. 

“What are you so focused on?” Byleth looked over him at the table. The papers were filled with names, places, tactics, blueprints, and many other scribbles. “Does Lin already have you deep in all of this War General business?” 

“Lin doesn’t know I have these.” Caspar laughed, pushing himself up. “I snuck these from his office. I wanted to know what I’m getting into. And let me tell ya, it’s not great.” 

“Oh really?” Byleth took the seat next to him, sifting through some of the sheets. 

“Look at this.” Caspar pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. 

“This is just a list of… 17 names.” 

“That’s all of their infantry.” 

“Oh. Oh no.” 

“Yeah.” Caspar hit his head on the table. “It’s not enough men to protect the Hevrings, let alone the entire palace! I’m gonna be doing a lot of recruiting and training.” 

“You have your work cut out for you.” Byleth rubbed his back. “You know I’m here to help when I can. I was the leader who won the battle for Garreg Mach, I have a couple tricks up my sleeve.” 

“If I ever need a master strategist, I know exactly who to call for.” Caspar smirked. “I just hope I do this all right.” 

“I’m sure you will. Your father is proud of you.” 

“You think?” Caspar sighed. 

“I know it.” Byleth pressed a kiss to his forehead. “But please remember to eat, okay?” 

Caspar’s eyes went wide as he realized his full plate. He grabbed a handful and filled his mouth, talking while he chewed. “Thanks, By!” 

Byleth snorted, stealing a roll from his plate. “Anytime.” 

He swallowed hard. “By the way, Linhardt was looking for you this morning. I think he’s in the library. It’s close to his study, down the hall and to the left.” 

“Did he say what he needed?” 

Caspar shook his head. “Nah, and I was too busy sneaking these out to ask. Sorry.” 

“I should find him and figure it out, then.” Byleth turned his jaw with a finger, kissing him on the lips. She could feel the heat rise on his cheeks. “Remember to take breaks, okay? Even the strongest warriors need time to rest.” 

“I’m not training, it’s fine!” 

“Caspar.” Byleth shook the piece of bread in her hand. 

“Fine.” He drug out the word, dramatically leaning his head in his hand. “I promise.” 

Byleth hummed as she left the room, eating her bread as she walked. Petra had run her around everywhere yesterday, so she knew the layout fairly well already. By the time she had finished eating, she slowly opened the library doors. Linhardt was sitting at one of the many tables, books fanned out in front of him. He looked up at the sound, a warm smile on his face. “Ah, good morning Byleth. I assume Caspar sent you here?” 

“He did.” Byleth walked in and took a chair across from him. “He said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“Two things, actually.” Linhardt leaned forward. “If you don’t mind, of course.” 

“I’m all ears. What’s going on?” 

“Firstly, I’m sure you’re aware that I have appointed Caspar as our Military General?” Linhardt asked. Byleth hummed a response. “Well, Petra and I wanted to extend the offer to you. If there is a leadership position you would like, or if you would like to co-lead with Caspar, we will make it happen.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Byleth blinked, taking in the offer. 

“Why wouldn’t we be? You have more than proved yourself from being our teacher.” 

“Yes, but that was so long ago. You don’t know what that time has done, if I’m still fit to”- 

“You’re a perfect fit. Trust me.” Linhardt stopped her thoughts. “Just think on it, talk to Caspar. There’s no time limit.” 

Byleth nodded. “I’ll get back to that offer as soon as I can.” 

“Take your time. But as for the second thing I wanted to ask…” Linhardt pulled up a large book overflowing with notes. “Brigid is behind on Crest research, and I’ve taken it upon myself to remedy that. And as you can see,” he quickly flipped through the pages, falling on a blank spread. “There’s nothing here on the Crest of Flames. If you would be so kind, I would love it if I could take a sample from you for research.” 

“That’s more of the question I was expecting.” Byleth nodded. “What do you need from me?” 

“Just a spot of blood. I have a device right here, you won’t even feel it.” 

Byleth laid her arm across the table. “Go for it.” 

“You’re positive?” 

“Yes. I’m genuinely as curious as you. If anyone can tell me more about my Crest, I know it’s you.” 

Linhardt’s chest swelled with pride and excitement. “Well! Okay!” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this.” He grabbed a small device from the table, pulling out a hair-sized needle from the side. He swiftly pricked Byleth’s arm, the needle turning bright red. He squirmed as he clipped it back in the device, and a humming noise filled the room as it processed. After a moment, his eyes went wide, his face dropping. “That’s odd.” 

“What’s odd?” Byleth asked. 

Linhardt flipped through his book. “Could it be…? No, it’s not that… what about…?” He continued to mumble to himself as he walked over to a console. Clicking the device into the console, it lit up purple. Byleth was curious what kind of magic powered it all, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

“Linhardt, what did you find?” 

He kept ranting under his breath, using words she didn’t understand. The console filled up with words and images, presumably in the Brigid language. Byleth’s stomach was quickly sinking. Was she going to be okay? Was something wrong with her crest? She knew it was rare, maybe the devices were malfunctioning. It couldn’t be her. 

“Lin!” Byleth spoke out of pure anxiety. It was loud enough to make him jump, snapping him back to reality. “Lin, you gotta tell me what’s going on here.” 

“I- uh- come over here, it’ll be easier to show you.” Linhardt waved her over. Byleth did as told, looking over the console. He brought up an image of her crest, just as she had seen in Professor Hanneman’s office so long ago. 

Linhardt cleared his throat. “I assume you’re familiar that this is what your crest looks like?” Byleth nodded. “Yes, well, there’s something wrong here. You see, this is my drawing of your crest from my old studies.” Linhardt brought up a very similar image. “Do you see the difference?” 

“No?” Byleth furrowed her brow. 

“Here, let me…” he worked with the images, making them overlap. He pointed out the differences, with the faintest extra lines coming out at odd angles. “You see now?” 

She blinked, her heart sinking. “Could it be that my crest changed through age? Or that your drawing was slightly off?” 

Linhardt shook his head. “No, no. Crests never change, from my knowledge. And I’ll have you know, my studies on crests have always been immaculate. This could not be a mistake. There’s no way.”

Byleth felt her face grow pale. “What could cause change?” 

“I’m not rightly sure.” Linhardt shifted his weight, thinking hard with his chin in his hand. “Have you been a part of any underground activities? Blood transfusions? Angered any Eldritch gods?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lin!” Byleth rolled her eyes. Her face quickly fell. “Actually… Sothis came back recently.” 

“That could explain it.” Linhardt perked up. “Tell me everything.” 

Byleth gulped. If it diagnosed whatever was happening, she would tell him. She explained everything, from when she first appeared to when she traveled back in time, and how she wanted them to come here. Linhardt silently nodded through it all, listening intently. 

“So, let me get this straight. She came to you in a dream first. About how long ago was this again?”

“Three or four months? I’d have to ask Caspar. Time got away from me on the journey here.” 

“I see. Then, when you were slashed fatally in the stomach, she turned back time to direct the same hit non-fatally in your arm. And finally, she wanted you and Caspar to settle down away from adventure.” 

“That’s it.” Byleth nodded. 

Linhardt hummed. “Yes, yes. I think this might be quite obvious in retrospect. That night she came to you in a dream, did you and Caspar have sex beforehand by any chance?” 

“Linhardt!” Byleth felt blush immediately rise to her cheeks. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“That’s a yes. Alright, I know what’s happening.” He shrugged, taking notes on the console. 

“I never said”- Byleth sighed. “What is it?” 

“Your crest hasn’t changed. You’re making a new one.” 

“How in the world am I making a new crest? That doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Really, congratulations are in order. Because, Byleth,” Linhardt looked her in the eye, face as calm as ever, “You’re pregnant.”


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is unsure what to do with Linhardt's news and asks Petra for help.

“I’m sorry, what?” Byleth felt her entire body petrify. 

“Pregnant. You and Caspar are having a child.” 

“I… what?” She ran a hand through her hair. 

“Are you having trouble with hearing recently? I can introduce you to”- 

“I can hear fine, Lin.” Byleth waved him off. “I just… let’s not jump to such drastic conclusions. I thought the crest stone inside me made me infertile. There’s no way I could possibly be”- 

“I’ve been trying to tell you.” A tired girl spoke up. 

“Sothis?” Byleth felt even weaker, leaning against a chair. Her skin felt like it was burning. 

“Sothis is here?” Linhardt looked on with excitement. “Hello, Sothis!” 

“Is he dense?” She sighed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before? H-how are you talking to me now?” Byleth stuttered. 

“I can talk to you because you’re panicking. You’re running on fight or flight, and I can squeeze into your subconscious.” 

Byleth opened her mouth to speak, but the edges of her vision suddenly blurred. She felt her body give out underneath her, her vision turning black. As she blinked awake again, Sothis stood in front of her. 

“And now you fainted.” Sothis spoke matter-of-factly. 

“What?” 

“Look down.” 

Byleth did, seeing her body passed out across the library floor. She’d never seen Linhardt look more panicked as he tended to her body. He left the room for just a moment to fetch a guard, but immediately returned and crouched over her body. His hands were glowing, working with some kind of healing magic. 

“Isn’t that embarrassing?” Sothis teased. 

Byleth held her head in her hands. “Yes. Now, tell me. Why the hell didn’t you tell me this months ago?” 

“I can’t tell you everything.” Sothis rolled her eyes. “I already send you back in time, I can’t upset the balance of the world even more. Besides, letting you find out on your own is so much more entertaining.” 

“Passing out in front of Linhardt is not my idea of fun.” 

“Perhaps not, but it is my idea of fun.” Sothis grinned, resting her cheek in her hand. 

Byleth took a deep breath. “What do I do now?” She whispered, thinking aloud. 

“I know you probably don’t want my input on this, but,” Sothis shifted her weight and looked up at her, “you can really do whatever you desire. I’ll be sure to keep you safe. Maybe don’t run into the front lines of battle- you know how busy I am- but you and the gremlin will be fine.” 

“Do you not like kids?” 

“I do not care for them, no.” Sothis shook her head. “And before you say it, I am thousands of years old. I am not a child.” 

Byleth hummed with a nod. She didn’t feel like unpacking that right now. “How am I gonna tell Caspar?” 

“How do you tell him anything else?” 

“This isn’t ‘anything else’. This is very… important news.” 

“Do you really think Caspar will be upset?” 

“I- I’m not sure.” 

“Are we talking about the same Caspar Von Bergliez? The one you married ten years ago? The one who put his status on the line in order to save some random kids from a man with a scorpion tattoo? The one who lets children hang off of him like monkey bars?” 

“Those are other children! We always assumed I couldn’t conceive. Sure, we tried a long time ago, but… it all failed. We learned to be happy, just the two of us. What if he doesn’t want his own blood?” 

Sothis dramatically collapsed backwards, a throne appearing beneath her. “If I ever turn mortal, promise to take me out of my misery immediately.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Byleth crossed her arms. 

“You humans are insufferable.” 

“Sothis, could you please”- 

“Oops, looks like you’re waking up. Bye now.” Sothis winked with a wave. 

“Sothis!” 

—

Byleth’s vision blurred, refocusing on the room around her. She must have fallen on her arm, a sizable bruise beginning to form. She quickly realized they had taken her to the infirmary, and she was currently laying back on a cot. Caspar was looking out the window beside her, his leg shaking anxiously. They must have brought her back quick- he was usually pacing and mumbling to himself when she’s woken up in the infirmary before. He hadn’t reached that point of anxious boredom yet. 

Other than a sore arm, Byleth honestly felt fine. She pushed herself up and tapped on his shoulder. “Hey.” 

Caspar’s head whipped around, his entire face lighting up. “You’re awake! Thank the gods!” He jumped up and wrapped her tight in a hug. He buried his face in her neck, his hair tickling her cheek. He smelt like rosemary. 

“Caspar…” Byleth felt her entire body melt into his arms. “You… you’re crushing my lungs.” 

“Ah, sorry!” He jumped, taking his arms partly back. He instead took her hands in his. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“About ten minutes.” Linhardt made himself known, coming over to sit beside Caspar. “He’s just dramatic.” 

“I was worried! How would you feel if you took too much of Petra’s blood and she fainted?” 

“Now, why would I do that? Petra doesn’t have a crest.” 

“Details, Lin! You get the idea.” 

Byleth shook her head. It was a miracle they were as close of friends as they were, as much as they bickered. At least Linhardt didn’t tell him the real news. He was wise enough to let Byleth take the lead on that one. 

“Cas, it’s fine. It’s a small price to pay for knowledge, right Lin?” 

“Finally someone agrees with me.” He smirked. 

Caspar’s shoulders’ slumped, clearly defeated. “Just be careful next time, man.” 

“I promise. But for now,” Linhardt stood back up, “Petra asked me to look after the boys while she tended the garden, so I must take my leave. If you need me, just follow the sounds of my soul slowly dying as I wrangle the twins.” 

“Don’t sound so excited.” Byleth smirked. 

“I assure you, I love the little devils. But that doesn’t stop them from being devils.” Linhardt clapped a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Oh, and Cas, please return those military papers to my desk when you have the chance.” 

Caspar couldn’t find the words, surprised from being caught red handed. Linhardt winked as he turned on a heel, leaving her alone with her husband. 

Caspar took a deep breath once he was out of hearing range. “I don’t know how he keeps up with all of his kids.” 

“Same way I keep up with you, probably.” Byleth smirked. 

“Hey!” Caspar chuckled. “You’re right, but come on, give me some credit!” 

Byleth hid her laugh behind a hand. “Maybe that’s what makes you a natural at handling them all. You have a similar mentality.” 

“You really think I’m a natural?” Caspar completely ignored the second half of the thought. 

“You always have been good with kids.” Byleth shrugged. “Remember that one time in Shangue? With that large group of kids we had to look after? It looked like a mother duck with her line of ducklings. They used to hang off of your arms as you would tell them romanticized stories of our adventures.” 

Caspar beamed, lighting up the whole room. “Oh yeah! Ah, that was so fun.” Caspar sheepishly scratched his chin. “But it is much easier with someone else’s help. Maybe I should go catch up with Lin.” 

“Before you go”- Byleth grabbed his arm harder than she meant, letting it loosen but not letting go. “I… can I ask you something?” 

“I wasn’t going anywhere yet?” Caspar sat back, worried at her reaction. “What’s going on?” 

Byleth’s mouth felt dry. This didn’t feel right. She had to tell him. But was it appropriate to tell him in an infirmary with no warning? She cleared her throat, her fingers lingering on his skin as she took them back. “I-if you’re gonna go help Linhardt, I should go help Petra. Do you know where she is?” 

Caspar raised a brow. “Is that all? She’s in the greenhouse. It’s behind the cafeteria. But maybe you should take a minute to rest?” The worry in his aquamarine eyes shot through her like an arrow. “You just collapsed. A wise woman told me this morning that even the strongest warriors need time to rest.” 

Byleth closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn’t believe he was using her words against her. “I promise I’m okay. It was a fluke. I’ll be careful.” 

Caspar hummed to himself a moment. “I trust you. But if it happens again, I’m strapping you to the bed!” 

“You act like I wouldn’t like that.” Byleth winked. 

Caspar’s face turned beet red. “Byleth!” 

She snorted, shaking her head. “Sorry, but you set that up too easy for me.” Byleth pushed herself off the bed, Caspar holding a hand on her hip as she tested her balance. Byleth cupped his face in her hands, scratching at his scruffy beard. “Go catch up with Lin, we’ll talk later.” 

“Wait, was there something else you wanted to talk about?” 

Byleth pressed her lips to his, making him even more flustered. He quickly gave up the ghost since they were alone. He melted into her touch, resting his hands on her hips. The warmth of his touch radiated through her entire body. Reluctantly, Byleth let go, letting her hands feel the tone down his biceps. 

“A-alright, we’ll talk later.” Caspar sputtered. 

Byleth nodded with a hum. She turned away, making a bee line to Petra. She’d know what to do. 

— — — 

Petra looked otherworldly in the garden. She was always breathtaking, but while she was surrounded by a hundred types of colorful Brigid flora, she seemed radiant. Her oldest daughter, Erika, helped Petra cut the dead leaves and wrap the stalks. Meanwhile her youngest daughter, Mia, held an empty watering can, pretending to water the flowers. Mia noticed Byleth first, waving and saying hello. Petra looked up, welcoming her with a smile. “Hello, Byleth. Come to help tend the flowers?” 

“I actually came to ask for your advice. But I would be more than happy to help, as well.” 

Petra stood up straight, patting the dirt from her hands. “We could use a quick break, couldn't we girls?” She repeated it in her own tongue, and their eyes lit up. The duo ran off onto the grass to play. “What can I help with?” 

“Well,” Byleth held her hands on her hips, trying to find the words. “To be blunt, I just got some… startling news from your husband.” 

“It was my idea to hire you.” She clapped her hands together excitedly. “Feel free to decline, but we wanted you to feel as comfortable as possible while you live here, and I know you like to keep busy.” 

“I really appreciate it.” Byleth blushed, giving a small bow. “I need to talk to Caspar first still, but I’ll let you know. But that isn’t the advice I was needing.” 

“Oh?” Petra cocked her head like a puppy. “What is it?” 

Byleth swallowed hard. “Linhardt did some studies on my crest, and he found something I wasn’t expecting. And now I need to tell Caspar, but I don’t know how.” 

“What could you have trouble telling Caspar? Is it something negative?” 

“No, no. I don’t think so. I…” Byleth weighed her options. If anyone could help her, it was gonna be Petra and Lin. “Promise not to tell a soul, okay? Other than Lin, of course.” 

“I swear it.” 

“We found out that I’m pregnant.” 

“This is fantastic news!” Petra beamed, clapping her hands. “You will be a wonderful mother, and Caspar a wonderful father! You will be in safe hands under our care, I have plenty of experience.” She chuckled. 

“I just don’t know how to tell Caspar the news.” Byleth scratched at her arm. “I’m not even sure he wants kids.” 

“Are you being serious?” Petra raised a brow. “Caspar has always wanted to be a father. He will be very happy to hear it! And as for when to tell him, you will know it in your gut. I would always tell Linny over dinner, but you could tell him at any time.” 

Dinner. That could work. It was a place to start, anyway. Byleth’s shoulders relaxed, not noticing until now how tight they were. “Thank you, Petra. I needed to hear that.” She awkwardly picked up a water can. “May I help with your garden?” 

“You may, but,” Petra giggled, “you’ll want a watering can without a hole in it. I save that one for Mia.” 

Byleth blushed, putting it back down. “Right.” 

Petra handed over a real water can, pointing out what hadn’t been tended yet. She hummed as she put her tools back together. “Oh, and I’ll send out letters to Dorthea and Bernadetta. I’m sure they would love to be your wet nurses.” She nudged Byleth. 

“I’d like that.” Byleth smirked. Petra called for her daughters, and they got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, but the next one is one of my favorites! Hopefully Caspar doesn't faint!


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries (and fails) to tell Caspar the news.

“I’m surprised there’s no one else here.” Caspar looked around the cafeteria. 

“We are eating pretty late tonight.” Byleth took another large bite. 

“Also true.” Caspar shrugged, continuing to dig into his own plate. 

Beforehand, they had been digging into all of the military lists. Byleth had been compiling a list of armor and weapons, finding what the total cost would be. Caspar, on the other hand, was wrapping up final recruitment letters to send out as soon as possible. They had been so busy, they had forgotten all about dinner. It was only when Caspar’s stomach began to roar that they retreated here. 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Byleth spoke after a moment, “have you been waking up sore? I think my body isn’t used to the nice mattress.” 

“Sore? Nah.” He spoke with his mouth full, but swallowed it down. “I’ve been sleeping better than I have in years! Though it may also be because I reunited with my friend that I’ve known since I was six. But I like to blame it on the mattress.” 

“One or the other.” Byleth smirked. 

“Exactly! Sorry you’re sore though. Could there be something else causing it?” 

“I don’t think so.” Byleth thought. In that moment, she realized what it could have been. Her brain stuttered as she felt a pang in her stomach. “Actually, I might know.” 

“What is it?” Caspar asked. 

Byleth opened her mouth, but no sound left her. Petra said over dinner would work, why couldn’t she say it? “I-I’ve been training like I normally do. Maybe doing that on top of running around with Linhardt and Petra is pushing myself too hard.” 

Caspar hummed. “That could be it. Training is super important, but you don’t wanna hurt yourself. I’d take it easy the next few rounds, and make sure to keep up on water.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Byleth nodded. She felt her appetite fade away. 

— — — 

“When was the last time we had tea?” Byleth beamed, holding up her cup. They had a plaza similar to that in Garreg Mach, with a tea set ready for guests. “I missed this.” 

“There is nostalgia, I’ll give it that.” Caspar grinned, raising his cup as well. “You know I only ever said yes to these because I wanted to talk to you.” 

“I know.” Byleth hummed. “You can’t sit still, you would always be gunning to finish up and train. But it gave me an excuse to let my guard down around you.” 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to fess up.” Caspar blushed a deep red. 

“Us? If I remember right, I was the one to make the first move. And the one to propose.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Caspar scratched his neck. “I was really nervous around you! I was young and dumb.” 

“You’re still one of those.” Byleth teased. Caspar ignored the comment. 

“The important thing is that I’m never letting you go now.” He huffed a laugh, looking up in her eyes. 

She felt her gut lurch. This was the perfect time to tell him. She just had to say it. “Speaking of, I've been meaning to tell you something.” 

“Really? What’s up Byby?” His smile met his eyes. He held a hand open on the table, and Byleth took it. 

“Caspie, I”- 

“Uncle Caspar!” The sound of one of the young boys. The twins came running through, sprinting into Caspar’s lap. He effortlessly caught them as they both giggled, climbing up his frame. 

“Now, what are you two doing?” Caspar laughed. “Are you trying to hide from your dad?” 

“No,” they sang in unison. “We aren’t trying if we’re succeeding.” 

“You really are your dad’s sons.” Caspar spoke under his breath. 

Byleth giggled as she watched the twins squirm over Caspar. It made her heart full to see: her strong and soft husband caring so much for these small kids. It looked so natural, as if he had spent as much time in a daycare as he did on the battlefield. She instinctively laid a hand on her stomach. 

“There you two are!” They heard Linhardt before they saw him.

“Ah! Hide us, Uncle Caspar!” 

“Yeah, hide us!” 

“Hide who? I don’t see anyone!” Caspar played along, letting the twins use him as a human shield. 

Linhardt ran up to them, out of breath. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you two. Come along boys, let’s leave Uncle Caspar and Aunt Byleth alone.” 

“I haven’t seen anyone, Lin.” Caspar smirked. The twins were still giggling behind him. 

“Don’t encourage them.” Linhardt pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright, alright. Come on out Ivan and Benci, I tried. Your dad’s too good.” Caspar pushed them forward. 

The twins sheepishly came forward. “Sorry, dad.” 

“Come along boys, we need to meet up with Bodi.” Linhardt took either of their hands in his. “Sorry about this, guys.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Caspar waved them off. As they got out of earshot, he returned his undivided attention to Byleth. “You were saying something before all that, right?” 

Byleth shook her head. “It must have not been too important, I’ve forgotten it.” 

— — — 

Caspar’s hot breath tickled Byleth’s neck as he trailed kisses down it. He nipped at her skin, purposefully painting bruises down to her chest. 

“It’s been awhile,” Caspar breathed. His calloused hands gently explored her body. “Almost feel like we should be celebrating something.” 

Byleth snickered. “Like what? That we finally have a moment alone?” 

“That works.” Caspar nodded, crashing his lips against hers before she could speak again. Byleth blindly felt every muscle in his body flex and relax, gliding her nails across his back. 

Byleth pushed him back with a sly smile. “Actually, there is something we could celebrate.” Now’s her chance. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Caspar ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You remember that day I fainted talking to Linhardt?” 

“Yeah?” All romance had left his voice, quickly replaced with confusion. “That was a few weeks ago, wasn’t it?” 

“It was, but he told me something that I’ve been trying to figure how to tell you this entire time.” 

“Lay it on me.” Caspar smiled, stars in his eyes. 

Something sunk in Byleth’s stomach. This wasn’t right either. Was it really appropriate to tell him that when they were about to have sex? At this point, nothing she could say seemed appropriate. She swallowed hard, falling back to plan B. “He offered me a position here.” 

“Wait, really? Byby, that’s awesome!” Caspar kissed her forehead, and Byleth was silently thankful for a face full of his chest. “What did he offer?” 

“Anything I want. I could work beside you, even.” 

Caspar gasped dramatically. “Do you know how badass that would be? No one in Fódlan- no one anywhere- would even think about touching Brigid!” 

“If you would ever listen to any of my strategies, that is.” Byleth teased. She rubbed a thumb on his jaw, his stubble scratching her skin. 

“Alright, that… that’s true.” Caspar scratched his neck. “But for real, I would love to have you at my side.” 

“I think I’ll take the offer. But I’m also thinking that I could help more in foreign communications. So perhaps I can work with you until I become fluent in their language?” 

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Caspar looked like a kid in a candy store, he felt such pure happiness. “I’ll help you anywhere I can, that’s a promise! And you know any promise I make with my bare ass in the air is one I’ll keep.” He belly laughed. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Byleth chuckled, her shoulders relaxing. 

“You know what’s also a great plan?” Caspar let his hand glide against her skin, resting on her bare hip. 

“Celebrating.” Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Took the words outta my mouth.” Caspar locked their lips together once more. 

— — — 

Caspar had his feet planted to the ground, delivering punch after punch to a poor dummy. He breathed steadily in through his nose and out through his mouth. Sweat covered his shirtless body, his muscles shining in the sun. Byleth sat on a bench nearby with his water, enjoying the show. 

He took a deep breath, disengaging. Rolling his shoulders, he stretched himself out and caught his breath. He glanced over at Byleth, who practically had hearts in her eyes. 

“Need a break?” She shook the canister of water. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Caspar nodded, walking over and sitting beside her. He grabbed the canister, downing most of the water. He used the rest to wash off his face. “Thanks, By. You haven’t trained in awhile, you sure you don’t wanna go a round?” 

Byleth shook her head. “No, no, I’m good for now. I’ll train later.” 

He raised a brow. “You sure you’re okay? I don’t mean to be rude, but I have noticed you’ve been gaining a little weight recently. If something’s going on, you can tell me.” 

Byleth fell silent a moment. “I-yeah, no, you’re right. But I promise I’m okay. I would tell you if I wasn’t.” 

He hummed, not fully convinced. But he knew not to question further. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful today, have I told you that yet?” 

She chuckled. He was always so much more bold with romantic gestures while he trained. “No, you haven’t. Thank you.” 

“I never say it enough, sorry about that. But you really are breathtaking, just remember that- kay?” 

“I will.” Byleth smiled with a nod. “I’m lucky to have you.” 

“I wouldn’t say that you’re the lucky one here.” Caspar laughed. “You’ve married a child in an adult’s body.” 

“You’re too hard on yourself.” Byleth playfully nudged him. “I think you’re wonderful. I’m very proud of you.” 

“Proud?” Caspar asked, more to himself that Byleth. 

“Incredibly. I’ve watched you grow so much as a person. You started out as a young second son of house Bergliez, becoming a knight to prove himself. And now, you are a War General for Brigid, following in your father’s footsteps, no longer needing to prove yourself to anyone. You’re far from the child I met so long ago. I’m proud of you, and I’m proud to be your wife.” 

“Byleth…” Caspar whispered. They silently met eye contact, and Caspar took the chance to kiss her soft lips. He gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, Byleth laying a hand against his. They parted, but stayed close, lost in each other’s eyes. No words needed to be spoken- they knew. Byleth rested her head on his shoulder. 

A moment of silent bliss passed before Caspar took a deep breath, looking at his feet. “I think we should try again, By.” 

Byleth sat back up, and Caspar took one of her hands in his. “Try what again?” 

“I just, uh”- Caspar fumbled his words, unable to meet her eye. “Being here with Lin and Petra has been great, and I’ve been so grateful for everything they’ve done for us. They’re family. But they have a family separate from us. I absolutely adore their kids- nothing feels better than getting those kids to laugh. It just makes me wonder… I-I know we said that we should just give up on kids. That you might not be able to, with your crest stone. But… I really wanna try again. I want to make our own family. I want to try and raise a child with you, Byleth. If- if you’re comfortable with that.” 

He swallowed hard as Byleth fell silent. She blinked hard, looking like she might cry, despite the smile splitting across her face. 

“Nothing could make me happier than hearing you say that. You wanna know why?” 

“...Because you wanna try again, too?” 

“Because, Caspar- I’m already pregnant.” 

The heavy silence could have been cut with a knife. Caspar’s face showed only shock, as if his brain had stopped working altogether. Byleth squeezed his hand. 

“Cas?” 

“A...are you serious?” 

“I’m very serious.” 

“...a-and it’s mine?” 

Byleth snorted. “Who else’s would it be?” 

“I don’t know! I’m just… wow. I can’t believe it. I might faint, actually.” He held a hand against his head. 

“It’s why I fainted.” 

“That was like, over a month ago!” Caspar jumped. 

“And do you remember that night when Sothis first came to me?” 

“Don’t tell me.” 

Byleth nodded. “That’s when they were conceived. Sothis has been taking care of me this entire time because I’m carrying your child.” 

“Just like that?” Caspar murmured as he ran his hands through his hair, standing up to pace from the training dummy and back. “While I had been building the courage to ask you that, I wouldn't have ever guessed it would be that easy! I was working myself up for nothing.” He couldn’t contain his bubbly laughter. “I knew something had been going on with you, but I would have never guessed- shit, holy shit, I’m so happy!” 

“You are?” Byleth stood up beside him, beaming a smile. 

“Of course I am!” Caspar hopped in place. “Come here, you!” He swept Byleth off her feet before she could say a word otherwise, pulling laughter out of her too. He planted kisses all over her, hugging her as tight as he could. 

“Caspie!” Byleth held tight to him, pressing their foreheads together as they shared contagious giggles. They shared a deep kiss, Caspar gently letting her back on her feet. He reluctantly pulled away, resting a hand on her cheek that she leaned into. 

“I love you, Byleth. So much. I’m so excited.” 

“I love you, Caspar.” Byleth hummed. 

Caspar kneeled down, pressing his face against her stomach. “And I love you too, kid! I’m gonna be the best dad ever, just you wait!” 

Byleth rolled her eyes. “I know you will be.” 

Caspar blushed, standing back up straight. “And you’ll be the best mom for them.” He stole another quick kiss. He took a deep breath, shaking himself out. “I still have too much energy! I need to yell! Yell with me, yeah?” 

“Sure.” Byleth leaned into his side, and Caspar pulled her in tight. “Three… two…” 

“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A KID!” Caspar belted from deep within his stomach. The sound echoed out and slowly died as his body relaxed. He looked down at his wife. “Hey! You didn’t say it!”


	7. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorthea, Ferdinand, Bernadetta, and Yuri have all arrived! Also, Caspar and Byleth both ask for advice.

Over the next few weeks, everything seemed to fall into place. Byleth and Caspar would wake up, and after doing their daily morning routines and eating breakfast, they would sit in the same room and sift through papers. Byleth took care of finances and numbers, while Caspar focused on people and training. After a while, Caspar would get sick of sitting in one spot for so long, desperate to break out of the room. They would retreat to the training ground, where Caspar could get his energy out. Byleth would sit and watch, coaching him on form. Caspar refused to let her train with him like she used to, scared she would get hurt. It annoyed Byleth to be seen so weak, but she couldn’t complain when Caspar’s arms were the ones holding her back. 

Once he had tired himself out, it was usually time for lunch. After they ate, Byleth would meet up with Petra and her son Bodi while Caspar would either continue his work or annoy Linhardt. Petra taught Byleth the Brigid language, while Byleth taught Bodi the Fódlan language. On rare occasions, Caspar would sit in as well, needing to learn the basics. After a couple hours, Petra would be needed elsewhere, and Byleth could take a break. Sometimes she would meet with Caspar or Linhardt, and sometimes she would retreat to their bedroom and relax. She hated feeling so lethargic, but Petra assured her it was for the best. 

For dinner, everyone would gather together, kids included. It often led to Caspar wrestling with the children and Linhardt getting his hair braided while Petra and Byleth enjoyed the show. After dinner it was completely open. It was often that something required their attention, but Caspar and Byleth would always try to retreat to their quarters to relax until they fell asleep. 

But for some reason, Byleth couldn’t stay asleep tonight. Caspar didn’t have any problem, snoring and drooling as he did every night. The endearing sight always made her heart warm to see. She gently rested a knuckle on his face, gauging how deep asleep he was. Considering he snored louder in response, it was safe to say that he was completely out. She couldn’t help the small smirk on her lips. With a deep sigh, Byleth decided to roll out of bed, balancing on her feet. She blindly felt for a candle, snapping her fingers to spark a small fire on the wick. Hopefully a short walk down the halls would tire her out. 

It was almost scary how silent the halls were at night. But she knew she was safe here, and her body relaxed. Living here for three months now, she was perfectly comfortable. The time flashed by- which is what happens when you're kept so busy all the time. Byleth silently took in the environment, admiring the colorful Brigid tapestries. 

She heard a whisper of a sound. It wasn’t Sothis, she immediately knew that. Standing still, she waited for the sound again. After a minute, it happened again, and she realized it came from the library. Through morbid curiosity, she cracked open the door. 

Linhardt was reading at candlelight. Byleth opened the door more, letting herself in. “Lin?” 

He jumped, relaxing at the familiar face. “Byleth? Whatever could you be awake for?” 

“I could ask you the same.” She walked over. “Mind if I sit?” 

“By all means.” Linhardt gestured to the seat across from him, and Byleth took it. “I’m just burning the midnight oil. I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I might as well work on my crest studies. Would you like to see?” 

“Perhaps in the morning.” Byleth smiled. “Anything you tell me right now will never stick in my head.” 

“That’s fair.” He huffed a laugh. “So why aren’t you asleep?” 

“I couldn’t.” She shrugged. “I don’t know why.” 

Linhardt hummed. “Usually that means something of note is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?” 

“I guess. I don’t know what it would be, though... Well,” she glanced down at her stomach, her hand laying on top, “other than the obvious.” 

“Perhaps it is the obvious, then. Is something worrying you with your pregnancy?” 

“Other than everything?” Byleth teased, but sighed. “I just… I know Caspar is excited for them, but I can’t help but think about how we’ve been so happy up to this point. What if this baby throws everything off?” 

Linhardt just smiled. “I thought the same thing. I also thought the same thing while waiting for children two, four, five, and six. And if Petra and I have a seventh, goddess knows that I’ll think it once more. The truth of the matter is, no one is ever ready for a child, and your life drastically changes in a frantic mess to care of this tiny version of a human. And with Caspar at the helm, goddess knows what a mess that will be.” 

“I’m not sure this is helping, Lin.” Byleth spoke, her tiredness weighing down her voice. 

“I haven’t gotten to my point yet. Once the mess is cleaned, and you figure out how to properly care for this child and yourself at the same time, that’s when the bliss returns. When I’m sitting in a rocking chair with Treven and he’s asleep in my arms... that’s when you know it will all be okay. And after you reach that point, you can't bear to think about life without them. Of course every age has its challenges, but knowing you two as well as I do, I know that you will overcome them with ease.” 

“So you’re saying that I shouldn’t worry, because it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

“I mean, more or less, I suppose. Yes.” 

Byleth took a breath, looking at her candle. “That… helps. Yeah, that helps, actually. I needed someone to tell me that.” She looked back at Linhardt. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” He nodded. “How about I walk you back to your room? I should be returning to Petra anyways.” 

“I’d like that.” Byleth smiled. 

— — — 

“How does this work? Why do you have three different ways to say ‘we’?” Caspar held his head in his hands, his hair jutting out at odd angles. 

“They’re used for different classes. You use this for high class, this for middle, and this for low.” Petra pointed out the words. 

“I just don’t get it.” Caspar sighed. 

Byleth hid a giggle behind her hand. “Let’s try it again, just me and you.” 

Suddenly, the doors opened, the head of a gorgeous brunette woman peeking in. “Hello? We heard someone called for us.” 

“Dorthea!” Petra jumped to her feet, pure joy radiating off of her. The duo ran up to each other and embraced, bubbly laughter filling the room. The others trickled in after her- Ferdinand, Yuri, and finally Bernadetta. 

“We apologize for crashing the party.” Yuri smirked. 

“I don’t!” Ferdinand proclaimed, the sarcasm going right through his head. “It is absolutely grand to see you all again!” 

“Ferdinand!” Caspar hopped up from his seat, sharing a vigorous handshake and a one-armed hug with him. “Where’s the kids?” 

“We actually found Linhardt first, and of course Damien and Bodi shared their own grand reunion. Lyla is with them as well, catching up on their own things.” 

“Speaking of kids,” Dorthea pulled away from Petra, turning to Byleth. “You are absolutely glowing, Professor!” She helped her to her feet so they could hug as well. 

“I don’t feel glowing.” Byleth teased. “I’m so happy to see you all well.” She glanced over at Bernadetta. “Are you alright, Bernie? You look faint.” 

“A-alright? Of course, yeah, I’m alright! But by any chance, could we go to our rooms? I um, I’m terribly tired.” 

“You can say it’s too many people, sweetness.” Yuri spoke smoothly, giving her a comforting hand. 

“Okay… it’s too many people! I’m very happy to see you, but can we meet alone later?” 

“Anytime you’d like.” Byleth smiled. “Perhaps you can show me some of your newest work then as well?” 

“Yeah!” Caspar beamed. “You’ve grown so much! I always look forward to your books.” 

“Oh,” Bernadetta blushed, “I'd like that very much. Can we go now, Yuri?” 

“We shall meet again soon.” Yuri bowed, escorting out his wife. 

“She truly hasn’t changed a bit.” Ferdinand chuckled. 

“Yes, but Yuri has helped her so much. I’m proud of our little blossoming wallflower.” Dorthea smiled. 

“But someone who has changed tremendously,” Ferdinand gestured to Byleth, “you look wonderful, Professor.” 

“You guys don’t have to call me Professor- please, just call me Byleth.” She shook her head. “Thank you for making the trip out here, I know it was long.” 

“What else were we going to do, miss the birth of a tiny Byleth and Caspie? I think not!” Dorthea put her hands on her hips. “And besides, I’ll take any excuse to see my best friend.” She leaned against Petra. 

“You are too sweet.” Petra smirked. “We were just in the middle of learning languages, would you like to join?” 

“Oh, not right now. Me and Ferdie should unpack our belongings. We just wanted to let you know we were here!” 

“And I’m so glad you are.” Byleth nodded. “We have plenty to catch up on.” 

“Block out your week, because I won’t leave out a single detail.” Dorthea winked. 

— — — 

Petra and Caspar walked up to the training fields, men and women all practicing their maneuvers. Brigid warriors were nothing like Fodlan’s, and Caspar was quick to pick up on that. These soldiers were more spiritual, adhering to rituals that he had never heard of. He spent countless nights with Linhardt in the library, desperate to understand all of the ins and outs. They were much more honor-bound. Using a dirty move, even in extreme danger, resulted in shame worse than the death it could have caused. He didn’t understand it, but he learned to respect it. 

The one thing Caspar loved though were the body paintings and tattoos. Petra would often draw on Caspar’s face with the pigment from berries, whereas hers were permanently inked into her skin. Every stroke was protection through their faith- any respectable warrior would not enter the battlefield without it, unless they were fighting on a death wish. 

Petra placed two fingers on her lips, and a deafening whistle echoed throughout the field. All of the warriors disengaged with a bow, turning their attention to their leaders. It sent a shiver through Caspar’s spine every time. 

Petra began to talk in her native tongue, a wave of smooth and beautiful syllables washing over the army. Although Caspar could only pick out words here and there, he knew why she walked out here today. 

“...while I am incredibly proud of each and every one of you, I have heard a rumor starting about our fearless and loyal war general, Captain Caspar. Some of you believe he is perhaps a spy of Fódlan, or that he will turn on us and cause harm. I understand your hesitation. Not only is he not of Brigid blood, but he is from House Bergliez, the very house that attacked our home so long ago. It is true- Caspar’s father killed mine, our late King. Yet I assure you, Caspar is the most faithful man I have met, excluding my own husband- who has been Caspar’s dearest friend since age six. I have 26 years of evidence that our Captain is of good standing. I personally have fought beside Captain Caspar many times, and have seen his cunning and bravery in action. There is no chance of him or his wife causing harm to myself or any of you. So I implore you, please listen carefully to his instruction. And if you do not believe him, nor do you believe your Queen, I ask you to take your leave immediately…” 

After a few minutes, Petra finished her speech, and the army dispersed. Some continued with their interrupted training, while others laid down their weapons and walked off the field. Caspar gulped, knowing his already small force was dwindling furthur. It upset his stomach to know so many people could never trust him. 

“That should be all.” Petra nodded to Caspar. “I’m sorry for… this.” She awkwardly gestured. 

“I appreciate it.” Caspar forced a smile to reassure her. “Our men have to put the past behind them just as we did. We can’t help those who want to live in the past when there’s such a bright future ahead.” 

“That is very wise of you.” Petra warmed up to him. “I’ll leave you to your work, then.” 

“A-actually”- Caspar stuttered, “While I have you here for a minute, do you think we could talk about something? Unrelated to the training.” 

“Oh?” Petra shifted her weight. “I can spare a moment. What is it?” 

“It’s about Byleth.” He bit his cheek. 

“Is she not feeling well?” 

“No, it’s not that. At least, I don’t think so? I- agh,” Caspar pulled at his hair. “I just- I feel like she’s not telling me everything. She has this thing where she feels the need to fix everything on her own, and she never tells me there was a problem until weeks after. It annoys me to no end, but I’ve gotten used to the routine. It’s when she does it during big important situations like this that it drives me insane. No matter what I ask, she always tells me it’s fine, every single time.” 

“Has it occured to you that maybe everything is fine?” Petra asked. “I know the behavior you are speaking about, she has done it a few times with me as well. But she has told me extensively how you make her feel safer, and how if something was to go wrong, that she would immediately turn to you or I.” 

“She really said that?” Caspar wrung his hands. 

“She did.” Petra nodded. “As of now, there is nothing to be worrying about. And if there is, you will be the first person to know.” 

Caspar felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. “Thanks, Petra. Maybe I was acting too rash again.” He scratched his neck. 

“Acting rash is what makes you Caspar.” Petra chuckled. “It’s an endearing trait, and one that makes you strong in battle.” 

“Thanks?” Caspar raised a brow. “I think?” 

“I need to be off, Linny is expecting me. Good luck, Captain.” She bowed and made her leave. Caspar watched as she left, perhaps more confused than when he started the conversation.


	8. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorthea has a surprise for Byleth, unaware that Ferdinand has his own surprise in store.

“Why did we agree to this, again?” Linhardt yawned. 

Eight kids ran rampant in the room, the four men already tired of babysitting. The three daughters were all huddled behind Linhardt, taking turns braiding his long, silken hair. He also held in his arm the youngest, who was silently taking in the world. The two oldest sons, Bodi and Damien, were playing marbles at Ferdinand’s feet, who was taking careful steps around them. Meanwhile, the twins held onto various wooden toys, making them fight and fly around the room. Yuri sat bored to tears, and Caspar contentedly watched the marbles match. 

“Because the girls insisted they had a moment to themselves.” Yuri spoke bluntly. 

“Dorthy has been planning out this ‘moment’ for a week, so I was inclined to agree.” Ferdinand pointed out, taking a spot on the couch. 

“I don’t understand why they didn’t want me in there.” Caspar thought out loud. “I mean, it’s my kid too.” 

“Because you’re not a girl, darling.” Yuri leaned up to talk to him. “Unless there’s something you’re not telling us?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Caspar spoke defensively. 

Yuri chuckled to himself. “It was a jest.” He turned to look at Linhardt, especially at the girls making their fifth braid. “I do say, girls, you all are naturals at that.” 

“Really?” 

“Thanks, Uncle Yuri!” 

Linhardt hid a laugh. “They’re much better at beauty than someone in this room.” 

All of the men looked at Caspar, who felt blush creeping up his face. “What?” 

“You know,” Ferdinand put a finger on his chin in thought, “I don’t I’ve ever seen you dressed up, Caspar. Not even for the White Heron Cup.” 

“Don’t tell me you met up with Byleth at the Goddess Tower in your normal school uniform.” Linhardt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What’s wrong with that? You don’t even believe in the Goddess Tower myth!” 

“You are correct about that, at least.” Linhardt sighed. “I never saw Petra that night. And what if you wish with someone you would never date? What if I talked to Hanneman? Or Manuela? Or, goddess forbid, Seteth? Oh, I won’t sleep well imagining that.” 

“Exactly! So me not looking nice isn’t a problem.” Caspar relaxed, satisfied. 

“Oh, I still don’t agree.” Linhardt shook his head. “Literally everyone at the gala was dressed except for you, Caspar.” 

“But I hate dressing up! The clothes are far too expensive and restricting. What if I needed to throw a punch? I’d tear it all up!” 

“Life is more than just punching.” Yuri raised a brow. “It honestly worries me that you have never looked decent a day in your life. How did you marry Byleth?” 

“Do you wanna fight Yuri?” Caspar spoke, but his cracking voice gave away his embarrassment. 

“Not particularly.” He shrugged. 

“Hmm… nope, no, this just won’t do.” Ferdinand shook his head. “You may be a second son, but you are still a noble. We’re fixing this.” 

“We’re fixing what now?” Caspar shifted in his seat. 

“You’re a noble?” Yuri asked under his breath. 

“Girls,” Ferdinand leaned over Linhardt. “I know you’re having fun with Lin, but I think you guys need a new challenge.” The girls perked up at his words, and he pointed over to Caspar. “Isn’t his blue hair just gorgeous? I know you girls can come up with a fun new style for it!” 

The girls gasped, immediately rushing over to a terrified Caspar. “Ferdinand!” He sat paralyzed as the girls combed out his knotted hair. “I did not consent to this!” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s three against one.” Ferdinand smirked. 

“Anything to have my head back.” Linhardt rolled his neck. 

“I, for one, am loving this turn of events.” Yuri looked on with glee. 

“Come on, guys!” Caspar shrunk, defeated. 

“Can I do your makeup?” Yuri’s eyes widened. 

“No!” 

“Absolutely!” Ferdinand clapped his hands together. “Lin, watch the boys for just a moment, I’m going to go grab some of my wardrobe. I believe we should be near the same size…” 

“Why did I get stuck with the worst job?” Linhardt whined. 

“I want it written down that I will be the one to kill every adult in this room.” Caspar grumbled. 

— — — 

“Surprise!” 

Byleth opened her eyes, revealing a brightly decorated room covered in pinks and blues. She felt every muscle in her body tense, unsure what she just walked into. Though, it was reassuring to see Petra and Bernadetta waiting for her. 

“What’s all this?” Byleth turned to Dorthea, who had led her here. 

“It’s a baby shower!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “I throw these for Petra, and Ferdie threw them for me, and now it’s your turn!” She beamed. 

Byleth blinked hard, realizing the sincere sentiment in everything. She immediately relaxed, feeling back at home. “What do I do?” 

“Take a seat!” Dorthea shooed her over to a chair at the table where the other two girls sat. Dorthea took her own spot, giddily bouncing in her seat. 

“How are you feeling, Byleth?” Bernadetta leaned over to her. “I hope we didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“I’m alright. And I wasn’t busy, don’t worry.” She reassured her. 

“We all got you gifts to celebrate your impending birth.” Petra explained. 

“You shouldn’t have!” Byleth shook her head. “I’m already in debt to all of you for helping me so far.” 

“You’re gonna get these gifts whether you want them or not!” Dorthea teased. “Please, go ahead and open mine!” She slid it across the table. 

Byleth took it, still reluctant. She knew there was no changing Dorthea’s mind though, so she carefully unraveled the gift. Inside were the smallest clothes she had ever seen, all adorned with bright colors and pictures. 

“They’re my kids’ old baby clothes.” She smiled. “Petra refused to take them, so now I’m gonna give them to you! 

Byleth blushed, less about the gift and more about the fact that they had so little prepared for this child. They just made a crib a few days ago. Caspar and herself were so busy, they forgot what all they needed before this kid was born. “Thank you, Dorthea. We’ll happily take them.” 

“Ah! I’m so happy!” Dorthea clapped her hands again. “Petsi, your turn!” 

Petra was flustered at being called her pet name, but handed over her gift. “Mine has a little… explaining to do.” 

Byleth opened it, pulling out a collection of strings, feathers, and gems. It all balanced perfectly, slowly spinning around in her fingers. The light caught the gems, creating a rainbow of color across the table. 

“It’s a mobile, you hang it above the crib. This particular one has runes within the gemstones, ensuring health and safety.” 

“Petra, this is gorgeous!” Byleth watched it turn for a bit before placing it safely in the box. “I’ll have Caspar put it up tonight. He’s gonna love it too.” 

“You always have the best stuff.” Dorthea teased Petra. “Bernie! What did you get?” 

“Ah! W-well I… I didn’t get to wrap it… sorry.” Bernadetta sheepishly picked up a small book beside her and handed it over. “It’s a bedtime story. I asked Seteth if he could write one, and he thought it was a fun challenge, as long as I illustrated it. I- I hope you don’t mind the resemblance.” 

Byleth took the book, titled “The Man of Sky and The Woman of Stone”. The main characters on the cover looked suspiciously like Byleth and Caspar, surrounded by clouds and flora. It was stunning just by the cover. By the tears threatening to well in her eyes, she decided it was best to flip through the book later tonight. “This is… amazing. Truly, Bernadetta. Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” She nodded. “Seteth really liked writing it, so if we make more, I’ll be sure you guys will get the first copy.” 

“That’s so thoughtful.” Byleth held the book to her chest. 

“You had to show all of us up, Bernie!” Dorthea waved at her face, not hiding the fact that she was about to cry at the gesture. 

“Sorry!” Bernie immediately deflected. 

“Don’t be sorry!” Dorthea laughed. “If anything, you”- 

The doors busted open with a loud slam. Ferdinand walked through in a grand entrance, making his voice deeper for his announcement. “Ladies! May I have your attention?” 

“Oh no. What have you done, Ferdie?” Dorthea raised a brow. 

“Trust me, here.” He winked at her. “With help from the styling efforts of Lyla, Erika, Mia, Yuri, Linhardt, and Myself, I present to you…” He walked out of the doorway as the rest of the men and kids walked through, leaving the door open. “Caspar!” 

“I’m not doing this!” He yelled out from in the hallway. 

“Hold please.” Ferdinand walked out. Everyone looked at Byleth, who looked on in terror. After a brief sound of argument, Ferdinand physically dragged Caspar into the room, presenting him like a trophy. “Caspar!” 

Caspar stood there, stiff as a statue and grumbling, his face as red as a tomato. His hair was poofier than normal, a result of being thoroughly brushed. It was still pushed to the side, but the flyaway hairs and cowlicks reminded Byleth of when they had first met. Pale blue and orange eyeshadow made his aquamarine eyes pop, foundation hid his scars, and the lightest lipstick made his lips a bit pinker. The clothes were a bit too big, but he still managed to fill them out well. He wore a blue shirt and a dark blazer with maroon trousers and black shoes. To top it off, he wore a maroon bow tie as well. 

“Let it be known,” Caspar spoke, “I will kill all of your husbands as soon as I am free of this ridiculous get up.” 

“What do you think?” Ferdinand ignored the comment, beaming with pride at his creation. 

Dorthea snorted, covering her face. Petra looked in shock. Bernadetta was underneath the table. Byleth burst out laughing. Her laughter was like hearing angels sing, and everyone ignored Caspar in favor of listening to the rare sound. Byleth stood up and walked up to Caspar, fixing the details of his clothes that had gotten skewed on the battle here. “Now, why in the world would you let them do this to you?” 

“You think I did this willingly?” Caspar’s voice cracked as he defended himself. “I hated every single second of this!” 

“Then why didn’t you fight them?” 

“There were kids around!” 

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Byleth smirked. 

Caspar gulped. “I…” he sighed, “do you remember meeting at the goddess tower? When that girl stood me up?” 

“Yes? Where is this coming from?” 

“I didn’t learn until the day after about the rumors of the goddess tower, and how if you meet there during the gala then you’re meant to live together forever. And I spent… an embarrassingly long time thinking about how I messed that up. I had an insane crush on you back then, and I didn’t do anything about it. I was too busy dancing and stuffing my face to even think about trying to tell you how I felt. I didn’t even dress nice for the event, I just showed up in my everyday outfit. So I guess this is kinda… my apology, in a way? God, I don’t know, I goddamn hate this, can I take this off now?” Caspar pulled at his bow tie. 

Byleth snorted. “I won’t lie, I found it very endearing back then. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But I thought about it for a while afterward too, believe me. You never need to apologize for that- but as nice as you look, I will accept your apology.” Byleth teased, pulling him down from by the collar to kiss his lips. She heard Dorthea gasp. She pulled away, but not before leaning in close to his ear and whispering, “I’m sure the clothes would look nicer on the floor anyways.” 

Caspar pulled himself away, coughing and red. Byleth just laughed more, enjoying seeing her husband so flustered. 

“Goddess bless this child- with these parents, they’re gonna need it.” Dorthea shook her head. 

Byleth heard Sothis laugh. 

— — — 

Byleth curled into Caspar’s arms, covered up to her chin in blankets. Her stomach made it difficult to do anything nowadays, and that included sleeping. Caspar pressed a kiss to her forehead, a sign that he was still awake too. He laid a gentle hand over her stomach, and she rested her hand on his. A small bump raised their hands up, the baby inside kicking its foot up into Caspar’s palm. He chuckled, always overcome with joy to feel that little bit of movement. 

“How are you feeling, Byby?” He sleepily spoke. 

“I’m okay.” She hummed, rubbing circles in his hand. “Can’t sleep again, is all.” 

Caspar huffed a laugh, curling down to be eye level with her stomach. “Hey you, in there! Leave your mom alone, let her sleep!” 

Byleth chuckled. “I don’t think that’s gonna work.” 

He stretched back up to look Byleth in her eyes. “Well, that was all of the ideas I had.” 

She rolled her eyes. “My hero.” 

“If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.” Caspar stuck out his tongue. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t.” Byleth shook her head. “I’m just gonna have to deal with these two kids on my own.” 

“Wait- two?” Caspar squeaked. 

“Yeah, one is laying in front of me. His name is Caspar.” 

“By! Don’t scare me like that!” He laughed, pulling her in tight. Byleth silently thanked the goddess above for her face suddenly pressed against his chest. 

“Couldn’t resist.” She grinned. 

Caspar looked down, and their eyes met, silence immediately falling between them. Their chests were overflowing with passion, and their smiles showed every bit of it. Caspar absentmindedly raised a hand to her hair, running his fingers through it and scratching at her scalp. Byleth hummed with happiness, melting into his side. 

“It’s only a couple weeks left, right?” Caspar asked, his voice lower than normal. 

“Mm-hmm. That’s what Petra told me.” 

“I cannot wait to meet them.” Caspar sighed. Byleth noticed his foot bouncing- even while tired, his excitement always betrayed him. 

“I just hope they come sooner rather than later, at this point. I want to be able to walk around the room without bumping into everything again.” 

“Yeah, and I can’t wait to spar with you again! I miss having my partner with me.” Caspar teased. 

“You mean you miss me beating your ass to the ground?” 

“I cannot deny that it does something for me.” Caspar blushed as he spoke under his breath, immediately turning the conversation around. “Wait- do you think I’ll be able to teach our kids to brawl?” 

“I mean, you’ll have to wait a few years?” Byleth giggled. “But I always figured you would. I mean, you are a war general. Our kid is gonna know how to protect themselves.” 

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna teach ‘em everything I know! No one is gonna get in our kid’s way!” 

“I don’t think anyone was ever worried about that. With as much as they’re kicking, I’m sure they’re gonna come out punching and screaming just like you.” Byleth laid a hand against Caspar’s jaw, letting the short hairs curl around her fingers. “But it’s late right now, so no making your master plans years early.” 

“Ah,” Caspar shrunk a bit, “Right. I almost forgot.” He yawned loudly. 

“Let’s try and get some rest, yeah?” Byleth rubbed a thumb on his cheek. 

“Definitely.” He leaned in, kissing Byleth softly. She cuddled underneath his arm, pressing her face to his chest. Caspar wrapped a hand around them, resting the other on her stomach again. 

“Hey, Caspie? I know you don’t like to say it, but do you think you could”- 

“Byleth, I love you.” Caspar spoke in a heartbeat and squeezed her tight. “Goodnight.” 

The words washed over her like a wave, her body relaxing into his. “I love you too.”


	9. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressful surprise only gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pain!   
> (Canon typical violence, birth, (near!) character death) 
> 
> So ya know. Have fun. 
> 
> Rest of the fic is fluffy to make up for it, promise <3

“Where are Linhardt and Petra?” Dorthea rested her head in a hand. “Their kids are even late, their food is gonna get cold.” 

“It is unlike them.” Byleth hummed. A random pain shot through her hips, but she silently ignored it. She’s been getting them more frequently recently, but Petra assured her it was normal. 

“I’m sure they’re all in the library or somethin’.” Caspar waved off, stuffing his face. “Probably lost track of time.” 

“That does seem likely.” Yuri nodded. “Though perhaps one of us should go fetch them, if that is the case?” 

“I can go get them.” Ferdinand shrugged, standing up from the table. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a frantic guard stumbling in. “Intruders! Intruders are after the King and Queen! Captain Caspar, quickly, call your men!” 

Everyone jumped to their feet. “Yes, sir!” Caspar turned to the rest of the table. “We have to find them, right now!” 

“Let me join you.” Byleth leaned against the table. “I have the Sword of the Creator, you need me.” 

“Byleth, no. You have to stay here.” Caspar shook his head. “Dorthea, look after”- 

“I need to find the kids.” She interrupted him. Her own kids were suddenly attached to her legs, frightened. “Let’s go, guys, stick close to mom.” She took their hands in hers. 

“Let me watch our kids, Dorthy!” Ferdinand offered. 

“They need the manpower. Go with Caspar.” Dorthea ran out of the room, her kids in tow. 

“I don’t like it, but she is right.” Caspar bounced on his feet, needing to leave immediately. “Ferdinand, Yuri. You’re with me. Bernie- Where’s Bernadetta?” 

“I-I’m here!” She spoke weakly, hiding herself behind the table. 

“Watch Byleth for me- Byleth!” 

Caspar ran over to his wife, who was doubled over in pain. He gently held her sides, leaning down to her. “Guys, go now! I’ll catch up!” 

“Are you su”- 

“Go!” 

Ferdinand and Yuri scrambled for their weapons, running out the door. 

Caspar turned back to his wife. “Byleth, talk to me, what’s happening? Are you okay?” 

“Y...no…” She shook her head. “I… I think it’s time.” 

“It can’t be! Right now?” Caspar pushed her hair back, noticing the small puddle beneath her. “Shit, of course they would pick right now! Bernadetta!” 

“Wha! Yes! What?” 

“I need to go save Linhardt. You need to get Byleth somewhere safe and deliver our baby.” 

“What?” She squeaked. “But I’m the only one who hasn’t had kids! I don’t know the first thing about it!” 

“Bernadetta. We don’t have any other choices. We need you, right now.” Caspar spoke definitively. 

She gulped hard. “Okay. I’ve got Byleth, you go.” 

“Thank you.” His voice got softer. He leaned down, meeting Byleth’s face. “Hey, I know you’re scared. But you’re the strongest warrior I know. You’ve got this, with or without me. I love you, Byleth.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. 

“Be... careful, Cas.” 

“I promise.” He squeezed her tight before letting go, running out of the room. 

Bernadetta ran up to replace him. “Alright! Let’s get to your bedroom. Can you walk?” Byleth nodded. “Good. Lean on me, we can do this.” 

They took one step at a time, Bernadetta allowing her to be slow. She held tight to her hand crossbow, scanning the hallways for intruders that might stop them. The halls seemed longer, and time seemed slower. But Bernie kept Byleth upright, doing her own breathing exercises to steady her anxious heart. 

“I’m sorry, Bernie.” Byleth spoke. 

“Don’t be! I should be sorry! I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m the worst wet nurse.” 

“You’re the only one here.” Byleth smiled. “You’re the best by default.” 

“That doesn’t help!” Bernie whimpered. “Ah, we’re almost there, and you can lay down, okay?” 

“Okay.” Byleth nodded. Another contraction came, and she buckled over in pain. “Stop, stop. For a second.” 

“Okay!” Bernie did as told, leaning with her. “Breathe through it. In the nose and out the mouth, like this: ready? In…” 

“Ah!” A man ran down the hallway, immediately regretting his decision. He steeled himself, rushing down with a sword in hand. Bernadetta pushed Byleth back, taking aim with her crossbow, and firing. Neither the man or herself expected it to land between the eyes, the man falling dead before he even got close. Bernadetta took a deep breath. It never got easier. 

“Are you ready?” Bernie asked. 

“I think so. Let’s go.” Byleth nodded. Bernadetta took her under her arm again, walking around the limp body. Turn the corner, and they were in the bedroom. Bernadetta helped her onto the bed, readying towels underneath her and removing her bottoms. 

“This is about all of my knowledge on how to deliver a baby.” Bernadetta spoke more to herself. 

“We’re both having firsts today.” Byleth rested her head on the pillow. “I believe in you, Bernie.” 

“One of us has to.” She whimpered. 

— — — 

“Where do you think the others could be?” Dorthea asked. 

Lyla shook her head. Damien thought for a moment. “I might know one place. Bodi hid there during hide an’ seek once.” 

“Can you lead me there?” Dorthea asked. Damien nodded, pulling them forward down the halls. It wasn’t long before Dorthea could hear a small cry. 

“Wait Damie, I think I hear them.” 

“It’s right down here.” He pointed forward. He slipped his hand out of Dorthea’s, running forward. 

“Damien!” She nearly yelled, but quieted herself as she ran with Lyla. 

Damien counted the beams in the wall, stopping after the fourth. He knocked twice, a hollow sound echoing down. Dorthea watched in amazement as a small hatch slid open, revealing all of Linhardt and Petra’s children. They were curled tight together, the oldest holding the youngest in his arms. 

Hiding in a secret wall. They really were their parent’s kids. 

“Is it safe?” Erika asked. 

“Not quite yet.” Dorthea said. “Come on, let me take you somewhere with more room. Be quiet, now.” 

“Where’s mommy and daddy?” Mia asked. 

“They’re busy right now. They asked Aunt Dorthy to take care of you for a minute.” 

Bodi handed over Treven. “Thanks, Aunt Dorthy.” 

“Of course.” She smiled, relief washing over her that they were all okay. “Come on out. Hold hands, everyone. Stay close. We’re all gonna go to the greenhouse, doesn’t that sound fun?” 

— — — 

“What do you mean, Byleth is giving birth?” Ferdinand yelled. 

“Exactly that!” Caspar punched an intruder directly to the face, stomping down on his throat. “We need to find Lin and Petra, now!” 

“As if there wasn’t urgency before.” Yuri spoke under his breath. 

“I have men on every exit, these bastards aren’t leaving alive.” Caspar explained. “We should split up. Ferdinand, you take the east exit. Yuri, you take north. I’ll go west, and I’ll send extra men to the south.” 

“Right.” They both nodded, not questioning it for a moment. Yuri immediately turned and ran. 

“Be strong, Caspar. Byleth will be alright.” Ferdinand reassured before running his own way. 

“She better be,” Caspar breathed, sprinting to get out his anxiety. “Stay with me, Byleth. I can’t lose all of you. I’m gonna save Lin and Petra, and then I’m gonna be right by your side. Goddess please, stay with me. I won’t lose.” 

— — — 

“I-it’s coming!” Bernadetta positioned herself better. “I see the head. You can do this!” 

Byleth was pretty sure Bernie was talking to herself, but she appreciated it nonetheless. She was just lying there, yet she was in so much pain, with sweat like a second layer of skin. Closing her eyes, she only thought of Caspar. He would be cheering her on, almost to the point of annoyance. If he didn’t faint at the gruesome sight, first. Thinking about that gave her the strength to keep going. This was for him. This was for their family. 

The minutes felt like hours, no matter how much Bernie told her she was progressing. When, all at once, the pressure was lifted, a small cry wailing through the room. Her eyes flashed open, looking down at the writhing mass of flesh and blood. Bernadetta cleaned them off with a damp towel, clamping down the tube connected to its belly. After a moment she sliced it off, wrapping them in a blanket and handing them over to Byleth. 

“It’s a boy!” She spoke happily. “He’s crying, so I assume he’s healthy.” 

“He’s… he’s perfect.” Byleth felt tears well in her eyes. A small tuft of navy blue hair was slicked back on his head. She could see all of Caspar’s features in him, just in a chubby baby form. “He’s so perfect, Bernie. Thank”- Byleth curled into herself, holding the baby tight as she experienced another wave of pain. 

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Bernadetta began to panic, taking her place at the foot of the bed. “Oh. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!” 

“What is it, Bernie?” Byleth began to panic too, but held the anxiety in her chest. 

“There’s another head.” 

“There’s a what?” Byleth yelled, her heart falling into her stomach. 

“You’re having twins.” 

“What do you mean I’m having twins?” Another wave of pain stopped her from talking. 

“I’m sorry, just trust me!” Bernadetta took away her baby boy, letting him rest in the crib for a moment. 

“That’s my son!” Byleth reached out as she took him. 

“You can’t hold a baby while you’re laboring!” Bernadetta explained. “Just trust me! And push again!” 

— — — 

“I do say, this is all rather rude. I was just waking up from a nap.” Linhardt yawned. 

“Be quiet.” A masked man pushed him forward with his spear. 

“Just tell us why you want us.” Petra demanded. 

“Can’t tell you that.” Another man spoke gruffly. 

“Let’s just say a lot of people don’t take kindly to a Queen who’s filling her cabinet with those foreign to Brigid.” 

“I genuinely don’t see the problem here.” Linhardt shrugged. The spear poked harder into his back, tearing his shirt. 

“So this is an issue of who executes who first.” Petra sighed. “Such senseless violence.” 

“We won’t execute you, just this dumbass.” 

Petra spoke before Linhardt could object more. “And why not kill me with my betrothed?” 

“Because you could sell for a pretty penny under a new identity.” One of the men chuckled. Petra felt sick to her stomach. 

“And who is taking charge after this?” Linhardt asked. 

“Us, of course! The people of Brigid.” 

“Oh, that will go well.” Linhardt rolled his eyes. 

“You speak confidently for someone at the business end of a spear.” The man seemed irritated. 

“Because I know you won’t kill me.” 

“And how do you know that?” 

“Because Caspar will kill you first.” 

“What?” 

Neither captor realized the brawler sneaking up behind them, who took this chance to finally strike. He took either head in his hands, pushing them back in shock. Caspar easily took the spear from one, using the bar to sweep at their knees, bringing them to the floor. He plunged the spear into the first captor’s heart as the other scrambled back to his feet. The man thrust forward with his own spear, and Caspar swiftly grabbed the bar and threw the weight around him. Caspar led the man directly into his fist, drawing the breath from him in shock. He took the opportunity to punch again, and again, and again, the man’s purple face dropping to the floor. 

“You guys okay?” Caspar spoke, breathless. 

“We are now.” Petra sighed. “Thanks for rescuing us.” 

“Anytime.” He flexed his fingers, a couple knuckles bloodied. “Do you know how many intruders there are?” 

Linhardt shook his head. “For all we knew, it was just these two.” 

“Great.” Caspar gritted his teeth. “Stick close to me. Oh, and Petra, heads up.” He tossed over her bow and sack of arrows. 

“Perfect.” Her face lit up as she slung the bag on her shoulder. 

“What’s your plan, Caspar?” Linhardt asked. 

“Get Petra to my bedroom. After that, protect Lin as I kill everyone in this goddamn place.” 

“Excuse me?” Petra raised a brow. 

“Byleth is in labor. Dorthea is protecting the kids, Bernadetta is helping Byleth.” 

Linhardt snapped awake at the words. “Oh dear.” 

Petra’s face quickly turned serious. “Lead the way, Captain.” 

— — — 

Byleth couldn’t help but scream. She should be done. Her son was in her arms. Why wasn’t she done? Why was she still in this blinding pain? 

“Breathe, Byleth! They’re almost here. In… out.” 

She grasped the sheets, desperate for any shred of foundation. With a final agonizing push, all pressure was finally gone. Bernadetta cleaned off the baby just as she had done before, revealing a tuft of sky blue hair. “It’s a girl!” 

And she wasn’t crying. 

“Oh no, no, no!” She placed the chest to her ear. There was still a heartbeat. “Calm down, Bernie. Something must be blocking her breathing. Oh, please work…” 

She hesitantly stuck a thumb down the baby’s throat. After a couple tries, it gagged, dislodging the blockage. The baby began crying even louder than the first as it caught its breath. 

“Ah! I did it! Byleth, she’s okay! You have a healthy baby boy and girl!” She held up the newborn, ready to hand it off. “Byleth?” 

— 

“You passed out in the middle of birth.” Sothis buried her face in her hands. 

“You try giving birth to twins!” Byleth lashed out at her. “Twins. Twins! Goddess above, I can’t believe it.” She pushed her hair back. 

“Are you upset at the outcome?” 

“Of course not! But I would have liked some warning!” 

“I’ve told you before, I cannot tell you everything.” Sothis huffed. 

Byleth took a deep breath. She looked down at the aftermath. Bernadetta looked absolutely terrified, checking for breathing. Even when she was sure she was alive, she was still panicking. Her heart hurt for her. 

“Can you tell me if I will be okay?” 

Sothis stuttered, unsure how to answer. “I… even I cannot say. But I would assume that you will be. I have no prior knowledge of why you wouldn’t be alright.” 

“My mother died in childbirth.” Byleth spoke stoically. 

“Oh.” Sothis’ face fell. “I can’t lie, that… does not bode well.” 

“I can’t leave them. I just met them, I can’t leave them! I can’t leave Caspar. I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” Byleth let the tears run down her face. “I can’t have my mother’s fate. I’m not ready, Sothis.” 

“I...I’m not ready either.” She held onto Byleth’s hand, who accepted the gesture. “You will live. You have to.” 

“Can’t you wind back time?” Byleth grasped for another chance. 

Sothis shook her head. “I cannot change true fate. Just the same as I could not help your late father, I am powerless to help you now. I… I’m sorry.” 

The scene below them slowly faded to black. Byleth swallowed hard. “Will Caspar be alright?” 

“He will be. And so will your children. I promise that.” 

Byleth squeezed her hand. “Thank you.”


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life slows down so that the parents can get acquainted with their newborns.

The black turned into a blinding white. Sothis’ grip slipped, her hand coming undone from her fingers. Byleth took a deep breath. 

“Go...d by...”- 

Her eyes opened. She was still in bed, Caspar leaning over her. His eyes were red and full of tears. 

“Cas… Caspar? Am I alive?” 

He gasped, tears streaming like waterfalls as he collapsed around her, hugging her tight. “Byleth! Byleth, goddess above, you’re alive! Goddess, thank you.” 

“You resuscitated her.” Petra blinked away tears. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Linhardt stood wide-eyed. 

“Byleth!” Bernadetta began to openly weep, collapsing across her like Caspar. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought it was all my fault! I’m so sorry!” 

“I’m okay.” Byleth spoke just above a whisper. 

“Linhardt?” Caspar looked up at him. “I hate to ask, but could you assess the situation outside? It should be safe by now, so let my men rest and call everyone back here.” 

“If I get captured again, I’m blaming you.” He crossed his arms. 

“I accept that.” Caspar sighed, knowing it was a joke. 

“Bernadetta and myself can accompany you. I think the new parents deserve a moment alone.” Petra took Linhardt’s hand in hers. 

Bernadetta wiped off her face with her sleeve. “Okay, I-I’m coming.” 

“Thanks guys.” Caspar nodded as they left the room. 

“How long was I out?” Byleth weakly held onto Caspar’s arm. He moved it to his hand, wrapping it in his own. 

“You were unconscious for almost a half hour. Long enough for Petra to deal with the afterbirth. And you were…” he swallowed the ball in his throat, “you left us for at least a full minute.” 

“Sothis…” Byleth tried to remember. “Sothis was there. She held my hand. I hope she’s alright.” 

“She’s a goddess! I’m sure she’s alright!” Caspar shook his head. “You’re mortal, Byleth. I almost lost you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you! Especially with”- 

“The twins.” Her eyes went wide. “The twins! Please tell me they’re alright!” 

“They’re both healthy. Petra checked them out.” Caspar nodded. 

Byleth breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the goddess.” 

“I can’t believe it.” Caspar glanced over at the crib. “Twins. We didn’t even think we could get pregnant for years, and now- twins! I just…” he swallowed the ball in his throat, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know what to say. It’s unreal. Linhardt shoved a pillow in my mouth so I didn’t scream.” He chuckled. 

“Are you happy?” Byleth squeezed his hand. 

“Am I happy? Byby, I’m ecstatic! We have two beautiful children! Those two teeny tiny people in the crib beside us? That’s us! They’re both ours! I can’t believe it. I’m so incredibly, insanely happy.” 

“The boy looks so much like you.” Byleth hummed. “It’s wonderful.” 

“Do you wanna hold them?” Caspar offered. “Are you up for that?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Byleth smiled. “Please.” 

Caspar turned to the crib with a smile, scooping the kids up in either arm. The boy calmly watched as the girl began to cry. Caspar couldn’t help but laugh as he sat beside Byleth. “This girl’s already a fighter!” 

“Just like her father.” Byleth teased. Caspar handed the girl over first, who calmed down once in her mother’s arms. “Bernadetta saved her life.” 

“She did?” Caspar’s eyes went wide. “She didn’t tell us that!” 

“You think she would? She’s far too humble.” Byleth shook her head. “But it’s true. I watched her. She wasn’t breathing, and Bernie cleared her throat. If she wasn’t there, I don’t think she would have made it.” Byleth looked down at the baby girl, their emerald eyes meeting. 

Caspar stayed silent a moment, holding the baby boy a bit tighter. “Sothis really was looking out for us tonight.” He blinked back tears that threatened to fall. “I was so focused on saving everyone that I almost lost everything. Linhardt, Petra, you, our newborn daughter. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve all of this… this good.” 

Byleth fell silent, recounting when she was gone. How solemn Sothis was. Could she really have helped them this much? She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer, for any sign of the goddess. Yet the room was quiet, save for Caspar’s hitched breath. She was gone- her job was done. 

“Sothis did everything she could. But you were the strongest one, Cas.” Byleth looked up at him with a warm smile. “You changed fate. Not even Sothis could do that.” 

“I… what?” 

“I died. If it was a death that could be avoided, Sothis would have rewound time. You rewrote my fate. You saved my life.” 

“I did…?” Caspar let the tears freely flow again. Byleth joined him. 

“I always said you were the strongest warrior I knew. Now I’m confident you’re the strongest warrior that’s ever graced the earth.” 

“I’m not though!” Caspar shook his head, laughing through his sobs. “Have you looked in the mirror? You’re laying down in bed, and I’ve never seen anyone stronger than you!” 

Byleth chuckled as well. “These kids are going to be pure muscle.” 

“Damn right there are!” Caspar wiped off his face, and then used a thumb to clean off Byleth’s. Caspar wrapped a free arm around her as she leaned into his side. Neither of them could tear their eyes away from the tiny babies in their arms. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love with you, Byby. Every time I think I love you with every fiber of my being, you make me love you more. It’s kinda unfair.” 

“Should I apologize?” Byleth giggled. 

“Never.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you too.” Byleth hummed. 

— — — 

“I’m so incredibly sorry, Byleth!” Dorthea sobbed. “I was so worried about the kids, I didn’t even realize you were having your own. I should have been there!” 

“Dorthea, calm down. Not only are you a mother, but you help work at the orphanage. It makes sense that you immediately took the kids to safety. And we’re all thankful you did. Truly, I don’t know what we would have done if one of the children were hurt.” Byleth wore a soft smile. She wanted to stand up and hug her, to thank her more genuinely. Yet, the eight other times she had tried, Caspar pushed her back into the bed. 

“Come on, big sis.” Caspar teased, “you deserve to meet our son and daughter. Yuri, Ferdinand, you guys too.” He waved for everyone to come closer. Bernie was there as well, nervously watching while holding Yuri’s hand. Dorthea’s two children were already leaning on the bed, looking over at the newborns. Linhardt, Petra, and their children were taking time to themselves. 

No one had to be told twice, everyone crowding around the new parents. Dorthea immediately gasped. “Your son looks so much like you, Caspie! Oh, but your daughter has your hair. Oh, they’re so precious! I’m in love. I’m going to spoil these kids so much.” 

“We don’t expect any different.” Byleth chuckled. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“Yes!” Dorthea took the son in her arms, leaning down to show her own kids. They examined him closely, fascinated by how tiny he was. 

“May I hold the other?” Yuri asked. Caspar happily nodded, handing off his daughter. It took him a minute to hold her properly, but was soon just as enraptured as the children. He brought the baby over to Bernadetta, pointing out tiny details in her face. 

“So what are their names?” Ferdinand asked, a gentle hand on Dorthea’s shoulder as he looked down at the boy. 

“Our son’s name is Jeralt.” Byleth spoke. “We decided that a long time ago. The girl was a bit more difficult, but,” she turned to Caspar. 

His chest swelled with pride. “Our daughter’s name is Adelaide.” 

Bernadetta immediately perked up. “I’m sorry, her name is what?” She squeaked. 

“Adelaide.” Byleth nodded. 

“B-But that’s my name! Middle name, that is, but still!” 

“You were the one to save her life. For that, we’re both eternally grateful.” Byleth explained. 

“Besides, I’ve always liked your name!” Caspar smiled. “It seemed like the obvious choice.” 

“You should pick something else! I mean, I’m very humbled and honored by the motion, but please reconsider!” 

“Too late.” Byleth winked. “You’ll never get Caspar to change his mind.” 

“She’s right,” Caspar laughed. “Unless you wanna fight for it.” 

“You’re insufferable!” Bernie whined. She composed herself with a sigh. “You do make adorable children though. I’m honored to have Adelaide named after me.” She looked down at the tiny girl her husband held. “I hope she fares better than me.” 

Jeralt began to cry in Dorthea’s arms. “Someone wants their mom.” She hummed, handing the baby back over to Byleth. 

“I’ll take him.” Caspar blocked Byleth’s hands, the baby boy laying in his arms. “They’ve both eaten, and someone here needs to rest.” He winked at Byleth, who huffed in response. 

“Caspar, I’m fine. Really.” 

“You should rest, still.” Dorthea shook her head. “Your body has gone through a lot, let it take a moment of rest while it still can.” 

“Fine.” Byleth let her head fall onto her pillow. 

“We’ll take our leave.” Bernadetta bowed as Yuri placed Adelaide in the crib. “Get some rest!” 

Dorthea’s daughter tugged at her skirt. “Do we gotta go, Mom?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. We can play with the babies more later, alright?” Dorthea took her hand, and Ferdinand took their son’s. “We’ll check in on you two later!” Dorthea promised as she waved. Everyone left the room, leaving Caspar and Byleth alone once more. 

“You worry too much.” Byleth pouted as she watched her husband lay their son in the crib. “I’m fine, really. I don’t need to rest any more than you do.” 

“I’ve told you from the beginning, By,” Caspar sang, “I could never promise that I wouldn’t disobey your orders.” 

Byleth shook her head, knowing the line all too well. “And it’s my job to take that into account.” 

Caspar climbed into the bed with her. “Exactly. So we’re all gonna rest. Our kids are tired, I’m tired, and you’re tired. So cuddle in close.” Caspar offered his arm and Byleth curled tight into his side, “Us strong warriors deserve a nap.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you, Caspar.” Byleth spoke in a sigh, unaware that she even said the words. 

Caspar hid a chuckle, pushing her hair out of her face. “I love you too, Byleth.” 

— — — 

“The hell are you doing up?” Caspar ran to her side. 

“It’s been three days! I can’t stand laying in that bed any longer. I’m gonna forget how to use my legs.” Byleth huffed. She was still in pain, sure, but she didn’t care anymore. “Let me help with armory stocks.” 

“You can help me while laying down!” Caspar urged. “Wait- where are the kids?” 

“I asked Bernie to watch them for a minute.” 

“You know Bernie can’t say no!” Caspar sighed, lowering his voice. “By, I know you hate this. But I promise you, you’re not weak. Petra and Lin both told us that you still need to recover. 

“I am inclined to agree with him,” Linhardt made himself known. He had silently walked in behind Byleth, knocking the couple off guard. “Which is a rare occurrence.” 

“Lin?” Caspar raised a brow. “What are you doing here? Is everyone going to barge into my office today?” 

“Hardly. I just wanted to talk to you about the blood results. Byleth being here does make it easier on me, though. I do hate to repeat myself.” 

“You have the results?” Caspar’s eyes went wide, his chest full of anticipation. 

“What is it?” Byleth inquired. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you until you sit down.” Linhardt side-eyed Byleth. 

Byleth pouted, but took a nearby seat. The pain in her hips let up, but she wasn’t about to admit that. “Are you both happier?” 

“Much.” Lin hummed. He flipped open a notebook he had been carrying, scribbles of a madman across every page. He stopped on an image of the Crest of Flames. “Here we are. I am happy to inform you that your blood confirms that both mother and babies are perfectly healthy. Byleth, you are a bit anemic, but those levels will rise back up once you have properly rested and continue normal eating habits. Adelaide was a little high on bilirubin, but that’s very common, especially with twins. Those levels will balance shortly soon as well, if they haven’t already.” 

“This is great!” Caspar wore an unwavering smile. 

“Indeed, it is. But I’m sure you’re both wondering about their crests?” 

“I hate to admit that I am curious.” Byleth shrugged. “I don’t think it’s important, but I still wanna know.” 

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing! I wanna know too!” Caspar nodded. 

“Well, I’m glad to say that Byleth’s crest is back to normal. No more bizarre extra lines.” Linhardt showed off the drawing of her crest. 

“That’s a relief.” Byleth sighed. 

“And I also confirmed my suspicions on why I couldn’t tell you were having twins. Turns out that only one of your children bears a crest.” 

“Wait, really?” Caspar leaned closer. “That can happen?” 

“There aren’t many studies on it, but obviously it can happen. Your children are living examples.” 

“Who has it?” Caspar asked, impatient. 

“The one who bears the ancient Crest of Flames is little Adelaide. Jeralt, on the other hand, is completely crestless.” 

“They take after us in more ways than one, I suppose.” Byleth smirked. 

“It is fitting.” Caspar chuckled. “Ah man, this is great! I’ve never been happier!” 

“You’ve said that every day for the past three days.” Byleth teased. 

“Because it’s true!” Caspar stuck out his tongue. “Don’t you agree?” 

“I’d be happier if I wasn’t bedridden.” Byleth mumbled, resting her head in her hand. 

“Petra always has the same problem.” Linhardt shook his head. “I truly don’t understand. Being stuck to your bed for a week straight with no responsibilities sounds like heaven.” His body shook as he let out a loud yawn. 

“I’m pretty sure that only sounds like a good situation to you.” Caspar shook his head. “Every time I’ve been bedridden, I lose my goddamn mind.” 

“I know. You’ve punched me multiple times for making you stay in bed.” Linhardt spoke casually. 

“Exactly! But,” Caspar turned to Byleth, taking her hand in his. “As much as it sucks, it’s better to rest than to put more strain on a tired body. Come on, Byby. I’ll walk you back.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Byleth grumbled, but didn’t take her hand away. 

“Isn’t Bernadetta our babysitter right now?” Caspar smiled. 

“Oh lords help us, he’s already gotten dad jokes.” Linhardt shook his head. “I’m taking my leave before I hear another. Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be in my office.” He lazily gathered up his notes and walked back out of the room. 

Caspar rolled his eyes. “Alright, so- am I walking with you, or am I carrying you?” 

“Where’s the option where I leave you alone?” Byleth raised a brow. 

“Not available.” Caspar grinned, a mischievous look on his face. “And if you don’t answer at all, I’m gonna carry you.” 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Byleth glanced over at his desk. 

“I do. And it’s taking care of you.” Caspar swiftly wedged his arms underneath Byleth, picking her up into a bridal carry. “I wouldn’t quite call it work, though.” He beamed. 

“Cas!”- Byleth objected, unable to stop him. “Let me help somehow!” 

“I’ll have someone send you some spreadsheets to fill out while you’re sitting in bed.” Caspar hummed, already walking out of the room and down the halls. 

Byleth quickly gave up her thrashing, knowing she couldn’t escape her husband’s grip. Defeated, she curled into his chest. “At least that’ll give me something to do.” 

“Once you’re all healed up, I’ll give you plenty to do.” Caspar shook his head. “Actually, in more ways than one!” He winked and chuckled to himself. 

Byleth playfully pushed his face away from her, causing the duo to laugh together. “I just had twins, we’re waiting if you want more.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“I’ll be careful-! I don’t want any more yet either.” Caspar blushed. “I’m happy with just J and Addi.” 

“Good. Me too.” Byleth couldn’t stop smiling, quickly forgetting her frustrations while getting lost in Caspar’s aquamarine eyes. She would never admit it, but she absolutely loved when he carried her in his arms like this. Hearing his steady heartbeat, feeling his calloused fingertips graze her skin, being squeezed by his toned muscles… it instantly calmed her down. It took everything in her not to play with the bit of blue chest hair that puffed over his shirt, knowing that it tickled him. Whenever he looked down at her with the softest expression, as he was doing now, she immediately melted. 

Byleth suppressed her disappointment as Caspar stood her back on her feet outside of their room. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear, bringing his face close to hers. “You go ahead. I’ll send someone with some stocks for you to look over soon.” 

“You better, or I’ll run back to your office again.” 

“It’ll just be a minute!” Caspar chuckled before he closed the gap, sharing a soft kiss. “I’ll be back at lunch to check in on you.” 

“We’ll be waiting.” Byleth hummed.


	11. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All tales should close with a happy ending, but perhaps this is just a new beginning.

“Right! Just like that, everyone!” Caspar shouted. “Arnal, keep your feet planted on the ground! That’s it! Kimmel, excellent form!” He ran around the field, watching everyone spar. After the attempted overthrow of the King and Queen over a month ago, citizens flocked to Caspar, wanting to keep them safe. Apparently the group was completely underground- not a single person had heard of them until that day. Caspar worked double time to begin training everyone, along with trying to find intel on the terrorist group. He refused to let a single member of it get away without punishment. Byleth hadn’t seen him so stressed in years. But every night Caspar assured her that he loved every minute, as long as he was protecting those he loved. 

Byleth watched intently at the horde of men and women, proud of how far they had already come. She remembered being in the same position, teaching the same boy who was leading now. Adelaide was asleep in a sling on her back as she nursed Jeralt in her arms. If any soldier needed a break or aid, they sat by her side to rest. And once again, the teacher was the one who was taking a break, jogging up to his wife. 

“Hey! You guys doing okay?” Caspar stood in front of her, swiftly picking up and chugging a free bottle of water on the bench. 

“As okay as we were when you asked a few minutes ago.” Byleth shook her head. “You don’t need to keep checking in on us, you know? I came here to help, not to be a distraction.” 

“Ah, sorry.” Caspar blushed as he placed the bottle back down. “I know you wanna help, but I also know how tired you are! You’re the one who has to wake up with them crying in the dead of night. And Bernie and Dorthea left, so you’ve just got me an’ Petra.” 

“You wake up every time I do. I feed them and you change them.” Byleth spoke. Jeralt squirmed, and she pulled up her shirt as she moved him to her shoulder, patting his back. “And you act like you and Petra aren’t enough!” 

“Well, someone doesn’t like to ask for help.” Caspar crossed his arms, a tired grin on his face. 

Byleth’s shoulders slumped. He was right, but she wasn’t about to admit that. “They’re our kids. It’s a team effort. I promise I’ll tell you if I need help.” 

Caspar hummed, looking skeptical. He bent down on his knees, eye level with his son in Byleth’s arms. “You’d tell me if your mom was lying, right, J?” 

The baby boy blinked, his wide blue eyes searching his. He held out a chubby hand, taking a fistful of Caspar’s short beard and tugging. Caspar leaned into it with a yelp, preferring his hair to stay where it was. 

“Hey, don’t take her side!” Caspar joked, prying the tiny fingers away from his chin. “Addi,” he spoke her name with an exaggerated sigh, “Watch your mom for me.” 

“She’s asleep. You’re one against three.” Byleth teased. 

“Won’t be the first time, and sure as hell won’t be the last.” Caspar chuckled, glancing back at the field. “Ah, I gotta make the rounds again. Yell if you need anything at all!” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Then again to Jeralt, and even one to the little sleeping Adelaide. With a blinding smile, he ran back into the pack. 

Byleth didn’t notice her smile until a few minutes after, catching herself staring at her working husband. She held Jeralt tight in her arms, closing her eyes. She had talked to Caspar about it last night, but something still bothered her. Ignoring all sounds and sights, she focused on her center. Desperately, she watched and listened. But nothing happened, no matter how long she waited. Even though it had been silent plenty of times before, this silence was different. It was deafening. 

Although Byleth was still alive, she had died for a minute during childbirth. Caspar confirmed that again and again. 

Sothis was gone. 

Jeralt hiccuped in her arms. Byleth’s eyes snapped open at the noise, seeing his navy blue hair and his grabby hands. She felt the weight of the sleeping infant on her back, grounding her back to reality. Looking up, she saw Caspar punching the air, his laughter riding on the wind. 

She had her family. Things would be okay. 

— — — 

“I’m a big dragon!” 

“Dragon? The brave knight Ivan will defeat you!” 

“No! Rahhhhh!” Mia tried to roar, flailing her arms over her dad’s head. She paused and leaned down, taping his cheeks. “Daddy, do the thing!” 

Linheardt sighed, already exhausted from running around with her on his shoulders. “Alright, hold on.” He stood still and caught his breath. Within a moment, he swirled his hands around, a small billow of smoke rising from his fingertips. Mia giggled happily, blowing the smoke toward her brother, and inadvertently, at the man holding him up as well. 

“Mia!” Caspar coughed, laughing it off. “Be careful where you’re breathing that fire!” 

“I’m not Mia! I’m a dragon!” She blew more, directing it upward instead of into his face. 

“We gotta get her!” Ivan pumped a fist in the air. 

“Ivan! Your sword!” Benci ran up with a sturdy stick he found. 

“Thanks!” Caspar bent down to let Ivan grab it. He held it up high triumphantly. “Unca Caspar, let’s get her!” 

“Yeah! Get ready, Lin!” Caspar began to run full speed. 

“Oh dear.” Linhardt managed to breathe, beginning to sprint away. The two kids riding laughed, full of excitement. Benci ran after his twin, yelling encouragements as he waited his turn. 

Petra chuckled as she watched her poor, unathletic husband try to outrun the military general. “Should we help him?” 

“He would probably appreciate it.” Byleth hummed. “...but you can wait a few more minutes. I wanna see how this plays out.” 

“But we already know the outcome?” 

“Yeah, but it’s still fun to watch.” Byleth nudged her. 

“You are right about that.” Petra grinned. She glanced down at baby Treven, who laid on his belly on the grass. He was currently deeply invested in a small toy with marbles inside, making noise as he rolled it around. Her two oldest children, Bodi and Erika, sat at a nearby table, playing some kind of tactics board game. “Who’s winning over there?” She called over to them. 

“Erika.” Bodi grumbled. 

The girl snorted a laugh. “He gets distracted too easily.” 

“That’s what happens when there’s a dragon and a knight fighting behind you.” He mumbled. 

Byleth noticed Linhardt limping toward them, completely out of stamina. Mia skipped beside him, holding his hand. Byleth tapped Petra’s shoulder to point out the sight. 

“Pet… Petra! Darling, please, I… I need a break.” He collapsed on the ground beside Treven. 

“You gotta work out more, man!” Caspar jogged up with them, the twins in tow. He laughed as he patted his friend’s back. “You can always train with me!” 

“No offense, Cas… but I would rather be an insomniac.” Linhardt pushed himself up just enough to talk. 

“Full offense taken!” Caspar playfully shoved him, and Lin was knocked on his side. 

Mia tugged at Petra’s skirt. “Mama, can you play with us?” 

“Of course.” She smiled warmly at her daughter. “Can you look after Treven, Linny?” She bent beside him with a soft hand on his shoulder. He didn’t speak, but instead held up a weak thumbs up. She planted a small kiss on his head before spinning around and sweeping up the tiny girl. “Alright, Mia! What are we now?” 

She thought for a moment. “I’m the knight this time! And you’re my pegasus!” 

“Pegasus? I’m honored!” Petra held tight to her daughter’s feet she squirmed on her shoulders. “Come on, Uncle Caspar!” She winked at him before running off, making an accurate call of the pegasus. 

“My turn, my turn!” Benci raised up his arms to Caspar. 

“Got you!” Caspar let the boy climb up on his back, who pointed forward to victory. “Hold on tight!” 

Byleth called her husband’s name, who spun around at the sound. “Remember to take breaks! We can switch out too, you know.” 

“I’m alright, Byby.” Caspar beamed. “You take care of our twins, I’ve got these ones covered.” He laughed. 

Byleth held tighter to her own children in her arms. “Okay. Go on, get Mia.” She nodded to the mother and daughter duo. “She’s flying away!” 

“Yeah! Let’s go Unca Caspar!” Benci leaned forward over Caspar’s head. 

“I’ll go for the ankles!” Ivan sped off. 

“Wait! Don’t do that!” Caspar yelled as he ran after him. “Don’t trip your mother!” 

Byleth watched them leave, staring perhaps a little too intently at Caspar. What was the point of wearing that black turtleneck if it was so tight you could see absolutely every curve still? His brown pants were baggy in comparison, but still hugged perfectly around- 

Linhardt spoke to himself in the Brigid language, pulling Byleth out of her embarrassing train of thought. He pushed himself up to sit cross-legged, sitting in front of his baby boy. He picked up the toy Treven had thrown and returned it to his tiny hands. 

“Bold move to say that in front of the three infants.” Byleth smirked. 

“They won’t remember any of this.” Linhardt shook his head. “I’m impressed you picked up what I said, though. Petra’s lessons really are helping.” 

“Actually, Bodi taught me those words.” Byleth smirked. “Wonder where he learned them from?” 

Linhardt’s eyes went wide. “Don’t tell Petra.” 

“I won’t.” Byleth shook her head. 

“Thank the goddess.” Linhardt relaxed. “He takes far too much after me.” 

“They all do.” Byleth moved to sit beside him on the ground, still holding her own children tight. “They’re all spitting images of you and Petra. It’s almost frightening.” 

“I’ll pray both of yours take after you.” Linhardt teased. 

“Looking at Addi, I think it’s too late.” Byleth held her up a little higher, a tiny mumble coming from the baby in her arm. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m truly sorry for your loss.” Linhardt rolled his eyes. “By the way, now I’m curious, how have your studies been going? Other than my son’s profanity.” 

Byleth hid a laugh. “They’ve been great. I’m not fluent by any stretch yet, but I can hold a basic conversation. Actually, writing the book has been really helpful practice.” 

“The book?” Linhardt raised an eyebrow. Treven threw the toy in Lin’s lap, who instinctively caught it and waved it over the baby, never breaking eye contact with Byleth. 

“Cas hasn’t told you?” Byleth cocked her head. “A while ago, before I knew I was pregnant, me and Caspar decided to write a book together.” 

“He is always going on about his valiant tales.” Lin sighed. “Exaggerated as they may be.” 

“We thought the same.” Byleth nodded. “He wanted to share one of his favorites, and I’ve been writing it as he tells it to me. And, when I have some free time, I take those paragraphs and translate them into the Brigid language. And then I have Petra correct it, of course. But we already talked to Bernie about it too, and she’s willing to illustrate the pages.” Byleth looked up and saw Caspar running with the twins, her heart full with pride. “I hope we can share both versions of the story. Maybe it could help the people of Brigid see how wonderful and loyal a man he is.” 

“Well, if you ever need another editor, you know where my office is.” Lin smiled. “What’s the story anyway?” 

“One that’s important to both of us.” Byleth felt blush creep up her cheeks. “You’re a main character in it, too. ‘Linhardt Von Hevring: The Greatest White Mage of the Plains’.” 

“That’s grossly overstated.” Linhardt winced. “‘Admiring Crest Scholar’ might be closer.” 

“I’ll ask him about it.” Byleth winked. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” Mia came running up to them, arms outstretched. “Come dance, Daddy!” 

“Oh, we’re dancing now?” Linhardt was tugged up to his feet. Sure enough, Petra had retrieved her drum and was sitting in the grass. The parent’s eyes met, and Petra just shrugged. Mia must have requested the music. Linhardt scooped up Treven in one arm, Mia holding tight to his free hand. 

“We’re gonna dance!” Mia hopped in place. “Come on, Aunt By! Dance with me!” 

“Oh, I think Aunt Byleth is gonna stay here”- Linhardt tried to reason. 

“I’m coming, don’t worry.” Byleth stood up, interrupting Lin. “I love to dance.” 

Linhardt looked surprised, but shook it off. He didn’t have time to question it, Mia dragging him back to Petra, Byleth still holding her babies close behind. Caspar was already there with the twin boys as well. He left the boys to their mother when he saw Byleth walking up, taking Jeralt into his arms. Even Bodi and Erika had stopped their game to gather, curious what was happening. 

Petra beamed, surrounded by her family. “Everyone ready?” A small wave of agreement went through them. She leaned over her drums, looking directly at her daughter. “You ready, Mia?” 

“Yeah!” Mia clapped giddily. “Play music, Mommy!” 

“Okay!” She pulled out her drumsticks, covered with cloth at the ends. She spun them in her hands with a flourish, bringing them down onto the drum. She immediately began to sing in the Brigid language, an upbeat tribal song often used for parties and celebrations. Mia squeaked, dancing completely off beat. Linhardt tried to match her the best he could while holding Treven, bubbly laughter escaping him from the absurdity of the situation. Ivan and Benci held their hands together, spinning in circles and making themselves dizzy. Bodi was the only one doing the traditional dance, a wide smile on his face. Erika mirrored him, but still got many steps wrong. Not that it mattered- not while they were having so much fun. 

Caspar and Byleth both loved to dance, even if they both weren’t great at it. Byleth was never taught any dances, and Caspar only knew basic ballroom dancing. That never stopped them, holding tight onto each other’s hands. They mostly swayed and bounced, unable to do much with the babies on their hips. Byleth couldn’t let go of her toothy smile as she watched the love of her life try to move. Caspar laughed hysterically, his laughter so light and full of love. His aquamarine eyes were shining as he spun Byleth around. Without warning- which was normal for him- Caspar leaned in close, kissing Byleth on her lips. Even surrounded by others, the kiss was long and soft, a wave of warmth and safety washing over Byleth. 

A lot of things had not gone to plan. The unexpected twins, the attack on the palace, losing Sothis, and everything in between. But right here, right now, Byleth couldn’t have imagined it any other way. Surrounded by friends. Holding tight to the man of her dreams. Her own children in their arms. Her head spun with laughter and love. 

This was the perfect ending to the Roaming Instigator and the Wandering Flame. But Byleth and Caspar both knew that the best part was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! There will be a new fic very soon that shows snippets of the twins growing up. I'll post them in a series together. I hope you've enjoyed <3 
> 
> Stan Caspar. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar is perfect in every way and would be a fantastic father. 
> 
> Talk to me about it on twitter!: @OrangeOwlette 
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
